Crash Into Me-Interracial Jax Teller Story
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Just out of nursing school Breanna Fletcher was working hard for a better life for her and her niece when Jax Teller literally came crashing into her life. Will this handsome, white, outlaw biker turn Breanna's life upside down or be just the answer to her prayers?
1. Chapter 1

**Crash Into Me**

**Sons of Anarchy Jax Teller Interracial Romance Story**

**Last night after watching Stolen Huffy….again (S 5, E4) I had this dream so I thought I would add to it and write it up real quick before I forget. We shall see where it leads. Hope you enjoy.**

**Again as we all know (but I have to say it anyway) I do not own SOA.**

Breanna pulled up and parked in front of her apartment. She sat back in her car and looked around the neighborhood she was trying so desperately to move away from. The neighborhood had gone downhill since she was a child. It went from middle class to low income in a matter of decades. She just graduated college with her Bachelors in Nursing and got a job at St. Thomas hospital. She planned to save as much as she could and move her and her niece out of this neighborhood in a year. Breanna got out of her old beat up car. When she opened the door to her apartment, her niece My'Asia greeted her with a big hug. Breanna picked her up and gave her the biggest hug and kiss. She loved her niece. She has been taking care of her since she was two years old; her sister had disappeared out of their lives three years ago. It broke Breanna's heart that her sister Dana had become a victim of the environment and became addicted to heroin. Dana had got pregnant with My'Asia by one of her Chinese dealers. Fortunately, Dana stopped shooting up during the pregnancy and My'Asia was born with no major complications. She did start shooting back up as soon as My'Asia was born.

Breanna gave her mom a hug and paid her for watching My'Asia.

"Brea, you going to be alright baby? You look so tired." Her mom asked giving her kiss on her cheek.

"I will be fine mom."

"I started dinner for you. It's almost done. My'Asia is working on some fun work from preschool. She should be done shortly."

"Thanks Mom." Brea hugged her mom one more time as she walked out the door.

Brea did not feel like taking off her nursing uniform, as she was just too damn tired. She quickly finished dinner and her and My'Asia ate dinner together.

"How was school today Mya?" she asked tugging at one of her nieces long ponytails.

"Fun!"

Brea laughed with her niece. She was glad she enjoyed preschool. In a couple of months, she would be attending kindergarten. Brea could not believe how fast time flew by.

After dinner Mya ask if she could play with her Barbie's on the porch. Brea was hesitant but since it was still light outside she told her only for a few minutes. She would keep an eye on her as she washed the dishes.

Brea was almost done drying the dishes when she heard a loud crash in her front yard. She looked in her front yard to find a motorcycle laying in her yard and a white man and a blond woman picking themselves up from the wreckage. Brea ran outside to get Mya but Mya saw that the man and lady was hurt and grabbed her Fisher Price medical kit and ran up to the man and ask if he was ok. Another bike pulled up followed by a red car that obviously belonged to gangbangers. Jax looked down at the little girl with big, brown eyes staring up to him, he looked up to find Nero's crew getting out the car with their guns drawn. He quickly pushed the little girl behind him and drew his gun. Brea was frantic as she saw what was happening. Not caring about the guns, she yelled for Mya and ran to grab her from behind the man.

"Not here guys! Not here!" Brea heard the man yell at the men pointing guns at him, the girl and his friend.

"Look around guys we don't want to cause a scene. There are kids here for God's sake." Brea heard the second man say in a thick Irish accent.

Jax looked back for the little girl, found her with her mom, and told them both to go inside. Brea was heading inside anyway. She did not know if she should call the cops. She decided against it as they would take hours to even come. Brea told Mya to go to her room before she looked out the window to see what was happening. She knew she should be hiding somewhere on the ground just in case bullets start flying but curiosity got the best of her. After a few moments of heated conversation, everyone put up their guns. One of the Mexican gangbangers went over and slapped the blonde girl. Shit! Brea gasped. Who in the hell were these people? The gangbangers finally left and Brea noticed the man who pushed Mya behind him was limping. She looked down at his leg and saw his knee was scraped and bleeding. Brea heard her screen door slam shut and Mya was outside again with her toy medical kit. Seriously Mya! Brea thought as she ran after her niece again.

"You're bleeding….let me help." Mya said to Jax as she opened her kit to get her toy band-aid.

Jax smiled at the little girl. She was persistent and adorable. Jax looked at her more closely and could see that she was mixed with what looked like Asian and Black.

"Mya! I am so sorry…are you guys ok." Jax looked up from Mya at her mom and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about this ma'am." He told her.

Mya tugged at Brea's shirt.

"Auntie he is bleeding." She said pointing to his leg.

"I see baby. Why don't you go get auntie's real medical kit?" Mya smiled and ran in the house to get the bag.

"I will be fine." Jax told her.

Brea looked over at the young lady.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Emma Jean told her she was fine.

Jax limped over to his bike and Chibs helped him lift it up. The strain caused his knee to bleed more. Mya ran out dragging Brea's medical bag. It was a little heavy for her.

"Let me clean up your scrape a little." Brea called after Jax.

Jax shook his head no. Mya began to pout.

"You have to…Mya will be very upset if I let you leave with a bleeding knee."

"Please!" Mya chimed in.

"Ok..Ok." Jax said smiling down at Mya.

Jax told Chibs to call Nero and have him and Carla to meet them at the clubhouse.

"I will meet you in a few at the clubhouse as soon as little Dr. Mya patches me up." He told Chibs.

Chibs smiled at Mya and gave her a high five.

"You take care of him now…ok?" he told her.

"I will!"

Jax leaned on his bike while Brea got on her knees to expect his scrape. She looked up and looked around the street and notice people were staring. She really could not blame them she was sure with her on knees in front of a white biker would be the talk of the neighborhood. Even though she was helping his scrape by the end of the day, the gossip would be she was giving him a blowjob in her front yard. She shook her head at the thought.

"This will sting a little." She told Jax just before she cleaned his knee with rubbing alcohol. Jax winced a little. Brea looked up at him as he took of his sunglasses and handed them to the Emma Jean. Oh my God! She thought to herself. He was unbelievably handsome and she found herself distracted by his light blue eyes as the sunlight caused them to sparkle. Brea looked over at Emma Jean and wondered if she was his woman. If she was, she was hella lucky. Jax found himself distracted by Brea as well as he gazed down at her. She was exquisite, her skin color was a luscious dark brown and he found that he had to look away from her for a second because the way she was position in front of him had ideas running through his head. He could not believe he was thinking this way after what happen in prison yesterday and he felt guilty.

"Mya, can you hand me the big gauze and some tape?" Mya being a smart cookie picked out exactly what Brea needed. Brea put the gauze on his knee and taped him up.

"Done." She told him as she stood up. Wow, she was tall Jax thought. She was almost as tall as he was.

"Thank you very much." He stooped a little ignoring his knee and shook Mya's hand.

"Thank you so much Mya for taking care of me." He told her. Mya grinned up at him.

"You have a beautiful daughter." He told Brea. Well he wasn't too bright Brea thought. Did he not hear Mya call her auntie? Brea corrected him and decided not to hold it against him. He was just too damn fine, to let a small misunderstanding damage her perfect image of him in her head. She looked at his cut and took note it said president. She prayed she would see him again. She looked at the back of his cut as he climbed on his bike. It said Sons of Anarchy, California. The name sound vaguely familiar. Emma Jean handed Jax his sunglasses and he started up his bike. As he pulled off he waved to them and Mya waved back. Brea just stared at the bike as it left. That lucky bitch she thought as Emma Jean looked back at them.

As Jax reached the end of the street, he found himself looking at the street sign. Hilltop and Market it said. He made a mental note in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crash Into Me**_

_**Chapter 2- Dinner**_

Jax looked at the picture of him and his best friend and smiled at the memory. He and Opie were about ten or eleven riding their bikes. He plan to put the picture with his friend in his last resting place. Opie was killed in prison a couple of days ago, his death tore something from Jax, and he knew he would never be the same. To make matters worse when he came home he found his live in girlfriend Tara had moved out and moved back to Chicago.

"Jax it's time." Bobby called up to him.

Jax looked out at the parking lot from the roof he was sitting on. It was time to say goodbye to his friend Opie.

After the memorial, Jax drove home to his son. He paid Neeta his son's nanny and sent her home. Jax watched Abel play with his toys in the middle of the floor in his room. He was growing up so fast. He did not know how he was going to tell him Tara was gone. He could not believe she would get so close to his son where he was calling her mommy but then split without a decent goodbye. All she left him was a note-saying goodbye and that she was sorry she had to leave. She just could not handle dealing with his lifestyle. She told Jax she hoped he would soon find the strength to leave Charming so his son Abel would have a chance at a better life. She was right; his son deserved a better life. He had to figure out a way to move the club into more businesses that were legit. Jax picked up his son, hugged him tight, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Abel." He told him kissing him again.

* * *

Brea sat at her laptop and googled Sons of Anarchy and was not too surprised at what popped up. Those men were some serious outlaws. In one of the many newspaper articles on the Sons she saw a mug shot of the man who crashed in her yard. The article said his name was Jackson "Jax" Teller. How could he look fine as hell in his mug shot picture? Brea shook her head as she gazed at his picture. She felt like such an idiot lusting after a man she met only once. Plus she was being a hypocrite; this man was obviously an outlaw and thug and had no problem with breaking the law and she always told herself she would never date anyone with a record. She had always refused to date any of the guys in her neighborhood. She grew up with most of them and they relentlessly asked her out but she did not give them the time of the day. She was not going to end up like most of the girls she went to school with. Many messed around with the local boys from the neighborhood and ended up pregnant and depended on the system for help as their baby daddies never helped with the kids. She did not speak to too many of the girls she grew up with because they told her she thought she was uppity because she went to college. Brea did not understand how wanting a better life for herself was considered uppity. During her internship at St. Thomas she remembered seeing many of her 'friends' give birth to babies with no father present. She refused to in up that way. She had worked hard in high school, did not date, she did not hang out on the street corner or attend any parties and she was able to graduate with one of the top GPA's at her high school and earn herself a scholarship to college. She looked at Jax picture again and found herself rationalizing all the charges he received. She needed to stop. She shut her laptop and decided not to ever think of him again. What good would become of it? She sent out another prayer to cancel out the prayer she prayed the day she met him. She did not need to see him again. Lord do not put him in my path again she prayed. She knew she did not completely mean it but she tried to pray with some conviction.

* * *

Jax pulled up to the convenience store to buy a pack of cigarettes. At the register, the cashier was smiling at him and batting her eyes. He smiled back politely and found himself looking at the Hello Kitty plush dolls hanging above her head. Not really knowing why he asked the cashier for one.

"For your little girl?" she asked. The image of Mya's cute little face flashed in Jax's head.

"It's for a friend." He told the cashier.

"My little cousin just loves Hello Kitty. They are so cute she will love it." She told him while leaning on the counter trying to show off her cleavage.

"How much I owe you?" he asked ignoring her. She told him the total, obviously disappointed she could not get his attention. She put the stuff animal in a bag for him and Jax told her thank you and headed to his bike. Lighting up a cigarette he started his bike and headed in the direction of Hilltop and Market.

Brea grabbed as many of the grocery bags she could out of the car. She was so busy trying to get them into the house she did not pay attention when she heard Jax's motorcycle pull up. Mya was holding the screen door for her when she saw Jax pull up and just as Brea was heading in the apartment with her hands full of groceries Mya let the screen door slam shut on her as she ran up to Jax. Shit! Brea found herself cursing as the screen door hit her in the head.

Brea let go of her groceries when she saw Jax get off his bike, kneel down and embrace Mya who ran to him with her arms open. That child was too trusting of people. So she guess God decided to ignore her last prayer request. Jax picked Mya up and started to walk up to Brea. Brea started to panic as she started to think of how bad she looked. She had just finished a long day at work, picked up Mya from her moms and went straight to the grocery store. Her hair had to have been a mess and all traces of makeup would have been long gone from her face. She was so embarrassed.

"Hi….I hope you don't mind me stopping by." He told her. Brea shook her head no. She did not know what to say to him. Why was he here? She got her answer when he pulled a Hello Kitty stuff toy out of a bag he was holding. Mya shrieked with happiness.

"I wanted to thank you and little Mya again for helping me the other day." Brea found herself lost in his voice. He smiled at her and Brea was a goner as her mind immediately saw herself walking down the aisle to marry him. Jax bended down to grab some of her bags while Brea just stood there staring at him.

"Is it ok if I help you?" He asked breaking her out of her trance. Brea blinked a few times and yelled at herself in her head to quit acting like a teenager.

"Oh…we can manage Jax. Thanks anyway." She told him trying to grab the bags from him. Jax smiled widen.

"No…let me help you. How do you know my name?" he pulled the bags away from her reach. Brea mentally kicked herself for being so careless. Was she going to tell him she found out his name from cyber stalking him? What else was she going to tell him? She turned around to push open her door further. She hoped her place was not in complete disarray. As she walked into her apartment, she knew she should be more cautious in letting a strange white man with a rap sheet longer than her arm into her apartment but for some reason she was not afraid of him at all. He followed her to her kitchen and sat the bags on the kitchen table.

"Do you have any more bags?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Yes, in the car." She told him. Jax headed to her car to get the rest of the bags. Brea ran to the hall mirror to check out her appearance. She sighed with relief. She did not look to bad. She did have a stain on the front of her uniform from God knows where but her hair was actually in place and her makeup was not completely gone. Mya started digging in the bags looking for her juice boxes. Brea heard her car door slam and Jax entered the kitchen with the rest of the bags. He sat the rest of the bags on her counter and asked again how she knew his name.

Brea had to tell him as there was no other explanation.

"I googled the name on the back of your cut the other day."

"You did huh? I bet there was a lot on the internet about my MC." Brea nodded her head.

"You know my name but I didn't catch your name."

"Breanna Fletcher." She told him. He extended his hand to her and she took his hand to shake.

"Beautiful name… it is nice to formally meet you Breanna."

"Likewise."

They were both reluctant to let go of each other's hand and they found themselves holding each other's hand a little longer than necessary.

"Auntie I can't find my juice." Mya said breaking them both out of their trance.

"Well I better get going." He told her as he was about to head out the door. Brea didn't want him to leave and she knew he did not want to leave either.

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked hoping he would say no he had not had dinner yet.

"No…I haven't" he told her with a hint of a smile on his face.

"If you don't mind waiting a few minutes you can stay for dinner." Please say yes….please say yes…

"I don't mind. Are you sure?"

Brea smiled her winning smile to him and Jax found his mind wandering as he took her body in from head to toe. He realized all the women he had met before her were pale in comparison to her and that included Tara.

"Yes…I'm sure."

"Auntie! My juice.." Mya was getting impatient.

"Ok..Ok.." Brea searched for her juice boxes and gave her one. "Now go play in your room while I fix dinner."

Mya skipped to her room clutching her Hello Kitty doll and drinking her juice box. Jax took off his cut, put it on the back of the kitchen chair, and sat at the kitchen table as Brea started to unpack the groceries.

"I am sorry but the only adult beverage I have is wine."

"I'm good…thanks"

Brea could not believe she was doing what she was doing. She had a complete stranger in her kitchen and she was cooking him dinner. Brea did not care…she deserved to live a little. She was twenty-three and had never done anything that would cause her family pain. It could be no worse than hearing all her so-called friends talk of bringing home complete strangers from clubs and having one-night stands.

She just hoped he would not chop her and Mya in little pieces. However, she knew her mother was going to kill her if she finds out. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized her family would find out as Jax's bike was parked right out front. She was never going to hear the end of it. She looked over at Jax who was intensely staring at her every move and she knew somehow he would be worth it.

"Chicken Alfredo ok?" she asked taking out wheat noodles, sauce, chicken breast and a bottle of red wine.

" 'scuse me?" Jax asked; as he did not hear what she said as he was too busy focusing on her butt.

"Chicken Alfredo…do you like it?"

"That's fine." He smiled.

Brea quickly grabbed one of her wine goblets, poured herself a big glass of wine, and turned her back to him and drunk the entire glass.

Jax could not help but smile as he watched her down a whole glass of wine. She was nervous. Well for some reason he was a little nervous too. It was not like him as he always held his own when it came to women. It was just something about her.

"I see you have on a medical uniform. What exactly do you do?"

Breanna told him she was a nurse at St. Thomas. Tara use to be a doctor at St. Thomas and her face flashed in Jax's head but he instantly pushed her image out of his head. Brea looked down at her stained uniform and told Jax she would be right back. She ran to her room and quickly changed into a tank top and yoga pants. She knew her yoga pants would have an effect on him and when she reentered the kitchen, she got the look from Jax she wanted.

Brea and Jax talked and got to know one another while she cooked. She told him a lot about herself and he told her a lot of info about his personal life. He told her he has a son, his father passed away when he was a teenager, he talked about his mom but as expected, he was super vague about the club. Throughout her cooking, she would ask him to come up and taste her cooking to make sure it was to his liking. She always found herself focusing on his lips every time he sampled the food. He always said it was good. Brea knew it was good because she was an excellent cook but she used the tasting as a way for him to stand close to her. He must have known that was her agenda because at each tasting he would stand a little closer to her.

Mya called from her room asking if dinner was ready.

"Almost." Brea yelled back to her.

Within a few minutes, Brea had the table set up with a salad, chicken alfredo and toast bread. Jax went to get Mya from her room for dinner.

They all sat at the table, said a quick prayer, and began to eat. Mya was so talkative with Jax and Brea watched as Mya wormed her way into Jax heart.

"This is really good Brea." Jax told her as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

"Thank you." Brea took another sip of her wine.

There was a knock at Brea's door and it startled her. Seeing the frown on Brea's face Jax asked if everything was ok.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone." Brea got up and looked through the peephole.

"Fuck!" she found herself saying. Jax immediately got up and stood behind her in defense mode.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Brea sighed she could not believe this shit. They were here to ruin her night.

"It's my mom and my aunt." She looked back at Jax and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave? I don't want to cause you any trouble." He asked stepping closer to her. Brea had a slight buzz and found herself becoming slightly bold. She ignored the second knock at the door. She stepped up to Jax and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. He took her hand and lightly kissed the palm of her hand. It sent shivers down her spine.

He placed her hand to his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. They stood in silence for a moment looking at one another.

"How about I let you deal with your family and I can come by tomorrow to see you and Mya." He told her breaking the silence. Brea nodded. She tore off a piece of paper off the fridge's mini notebook and wrote her cell number down. Jax put it in his pocket. He grabbed his cut and keys. They stood at the door for a few more seconds.

"You know I want to kiss you right now." He told her.

"I know…maybe tomorrow when my family is not right outside the door ready to kick it in."

Jax chuckled.

"Good point. Thank you for everything Brea. Dinner was delicious." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Tell Mya I will see her later."

"Ok." Brea slowly opened the door to find her mom and auntie looking at her with their arms folded.

Jax widen the door to reveal himself and he heard both women gasp. He smiled at them as he walked out.

"Who the hell are you?" her mom asked.

"I'm a friend." He told her as he walked to his bike. Both women looked at him as he climbed on and drove off. They both then turned their attention back to Brea.

"What the hell are you doing Breanna?!" her auntie demanded as they barged into her house. Brea sighed. She really needed to move away. She was to grown for them to be in her business like this. God give her strength to deal with these two women.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crash Into Me**_

_**Chapter 3- A Boy Like That**_

_**A boy like that who'd kill your brother**__**  
**__**Dump that boy and find another**__**  
**__**One of your own kind, stick to your own kind**__**  
**__**A boy like that will give you sorrow**__**  
**__**You'll meet another boy tomorrow**__**  
**__**One of your own kind, stick to your own kind**__**  
**__**A boy who kills cannot love**__**  
**__**A boy who kills has no heart**__**  
**__**And he's the boy who gets your love**__**  
**__**And gets your heart?**_

_**Very smart, Maria, very smart**__**  
**__**A boy like that wants one thing only**__**  
**__**And when he's gone, he'll leave you lonely**__**  
**__**He'll murder your love, he murdered mine**__**  
**__**Just wait and see- **__**Selena**_

As Jax drove away he hoped Brea would not get into too much trouble having him over. He did not want to cause her any unwanted trouble but he hope they would not talk her out of seeing him again. He doesn't think he would be able to stay away from her even if they did demand that she did not see him again. He knew they would have a problem with him being white and being in a motorcycle crew. He was sure it was just a matter of time before they found out about his record with the law and have another reason for him not to come over again. Jax sighed as he pulled up to the garage. He backed his bike into a spot and watched his mom walk over to him.

"Hey baby….where you been?" she asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Just riding." He told her. Gemma knew it was a lie as she smelled Chanel no.5 on him. So he was with a girl. She was glad he was getting over Tara. Whoever she was, Gemma liked her perfume choice.

"Clay has been looking for you." She told him before she headed to the office. Jax headed into the clubhouse and mentally prepared himself to deal with Clay. He was not in the mood as his mind was on Brea. He wished he was able to kiss her before he had left. He knew he would have to see her again to feel her lips on his. He would not rest until he did.

* * *

"You must have lost your damn mind having that white man in your house." Brea's aunt shouted at her.

"Auntie please…..Give me a break with this. I can have anyone I want in my house. It is my house!" Brea tried not to lose her patience with her family.

"Not around that baby girl…you will not!" her mom shouted at her.

"I would never do anything to put Mya in danger. You know that. I have taken care of her more than half her life and when have you ever seen me put her in harm's way?"

"You had a man from a motorcycle gang and who I am sure is always on the wrong side of the law hanging in your house and you had the nerve to cook for him."

Brea's mom Sherry could not believe her daughter would be so careless. It was not like Brea to act out this way. She was the responsible one of her children. She had her whole life ahead of her and she did not want to see her mess it up over some man.

"I don't understand how a stranger can come into your house but you will not give Zion the time of day." Her aunt told her. Brea sighed…here we go again. Her aunt was forever trying to hook her up with Zion. Did she not realize Zion was also a part of the criminal element? Her aunt chose to ignore that side of Zion but Brea did not. Brea knew she was still being a hypocrite but the local guys did not make her feel the way Jax had made her feel in just the short time she has known him.

"What do you think will become of you and this guy? You think this white man is going to come and rescue you from your life and take you away to his castle so you can live happily ever after?" her aunt said as she picked up Brea's half empty bottle of wine.

Brea looked at her aunt. She was insane. Did she not want her to be happy?

"I am not naïve. I don't know what will happen but I can take care of myself." Brea told her as she took the bottle of wine from her hand. Brea was glad she brought two bottles because look like she will need to drink the other bottle when her mom and auntie leave.

"You know he will only want one thing from you and when he gets it you will never hear from him again." Sherry told her daughter hoping to talk some sense into her.

"Mom why are you being so negative?"

"I'm not being negative Brea I am speaking the truth."

Brea looked over and found her aunt snooping around the kitchen to see what she had cooked. She was so damn nosy. Mya walked into the kitchen holding her Hello Kitty doll.

"Look nana what Mr. Jax got me?" she held up her Hello Kitty doll to show her nana.

"He buying you guys gifts now?" her auntie looked at the doll with disgust.

"Auntie please it is just a stuff animal."

"I can't believe you let him near Mya. You don't know anything about this man."

Brea gritted her teeth. She really did not want to argue…it was no point when it came to these two women.

"Are you two done?" Brea asked

"You better not come up pregnant and knocking on my door." Her aunt told her.

"Auntie trust me you do not have to ever worry about me showing up at your place asking for any help. I rather live homeless on the street." Brea snapped at her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Her aunt asked.

"It means I have never asked for your help and no matter what circumstances may come in my life I would never ask for your help."

Brea thought she saw steam come out of her aunt's ears.

"You uppity little bitch!" she yelled at her. Brea looked at her mom.

"Mom are you going to let your sister stand there and call your daughter a bitch?"

Brea's mom told her sister Pamela to shut up. Pamela hated she had no control over Brea. Sherry was proud of her daughter for being her own woman and working on achieving a better life for her and Mya but as she tried to talk some sense into her daughter about the white man who just left she saw no matter what they said it was not going to help.

"Sherry you better talk some sense into your daughter before history repeats itself." Pamela told her sister. Brea caught the look of alarm on her moms face. What was her crazy aunt talking about?

"Brea honey….just be careful ok?" her mom went over and hugged her daughter tight. Brea looked at her mom after she let go of her and knew something was wrong. Something her auntie said to her had shaken her up. It was not like her mom to give up so easily. Pamela walked over to Brea and looked at her.

"What auntie?" Brea challenged.

"I apologize for calling you an uppity bitch. You know I just want the best for you." She told her as she gave Brea a stiff hug. Brea knew her auntie loved her but she was so full of shit.

"Like your mom said please be careful."

Yep something was defiantly going on with these two. They never gave up so easy. They had to have something up their sleeve.

As they walked out the door, her auntie had to get one last word in and warned her again not to get pregnant. As she said that Brea noticed something had shifted in her mom's eyes. Brea watched the two women walk to Sherry's car and drive off. Brea made a mental note to talk to her mom later. She needed to know why she looked so sad before she had left.

* * *

Sherry poured herself a cocktail and went into her room. She walked into her closet and pulled some clothes back to find the little black box hidden under some shoes. She pulled it out and sat on her bed. Taking a sip of her drink, she took the small key out of her nightstand and slowly open the box. Tears began to flow down her face as she picked up the pictures and opened the birth certificate of her first-born son she had to give up. She shook her head as she sat a birth certificate beside her. She picked up the pictures and looked at herself at the young age of nineteen in the year 1968. She smiled as she looked at herself wearing the attire of that time along with the big afro on top of her head. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at the young, white man with long, blonde hair beside her with his arms around her waist protectively. She looked at his jean cut and looked at the name on the right side. It said First Nine and the left side said Redwood Original. She looked at the picture closely and studied one of the other men who had his back turned a little in the picture and read the back of his cut. Sherry felt as if she was going to vomit. It said exactly what the man in Brea's house cut had said. Sons of Anarchy.

"No!" Sherry cried. "No!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash Into Me**

**Chapter 4- Steak Dinner**

Brea tucked Mya in bed, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. She wished Mya did not hear the argument between her mom and aunt. She tried to shield her from family drama as much as she could. Mya reached up to hug Brea and Brea embraced her niece tight and inhaled her bubblegum hair shampoo.

"Auntie will we see Mr. Jax again?" she asked with hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Yes baby we will," She assured her before she gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest ok sweet pea."

After making sure Mya was drifting off to sleep Brea went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. She let out a sigh of pure enjoyment as she took a swallow of the dry chardonnay. She sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the empty seat across from her. She wished she could turn back the hands of time and have Jax sitting across from her again. Her mind replayed every detail of his visit from the sparkle in his blue eyes whenever he looked at her to the way he licked his lips. Brea shook her head to dispel his image. She needed to think about something else, anything but the man that consumed her every thought since she met him days earlier. His image still seared in her mind Brea gave up trying to think of anything else, grabbed her glass and bottle of wine, and went into her bedroom. Brea sat her wine on her dresser and went into her bathroom to draw a hot bath. As the warm water filled the tub, she searched her hall closet for her favorite Bath and Body Works candles. Lighting them in the bathroom she undressed, grabbed her wine and sunk into the tub. She sighed as she closed her eyes and laid back to relax in the tub. The image of Jax persistently invaded her thoughts. She let out a long sigh as she sunk lower in the tub. Her whole body started to pulsate as she thought of his lips on the palm of her hand. The small, light kiss on the palm of her hand had sent shivers down her spine and even the thought of it hours later was causing Brea's breath to quicken. She found her hands slowly moving underwater to relieve the achy pressure that was building slowly inside her. Brea snapped her eyes open and sat up in the tub. Get a grip girl! She wondered if she needed to take a cold shower instead of a warm bath. As Brea scrubbed her body down with her loofah she laughed at herself how Jax had her body craving for him and she had yet to have the pleasure to feel his lips against hers. Lifting her body out of the tub she dried herself off, walked over to the mirror hanging on her bathroom door studied her reflection in the full-length mirror. She cocked her head to the side as she took in her naked body. She admired her flawless toffee brown complexion as her fingers trailed down between her breasts to her stomach. Brea looked at her stomach and frowned at her little pudge. She needed to hit the gym.

As Brea surveyed herself, she wondered how Jax's hands would feel on her skin and how the contrast of his golden skin would look against hers. Again trying to push her mind in another direction she quickly threw on her nightclothes of a fitted tee and jogging pants. As Brea climbed into her cold, empty bed, she pulled her thick hair in a bun and made a mental note to herself to make an appointment with her hairdresser to get a touchup to her relaxer. Laying down she looked at the palm of her hand that Jax kissed and lightly traced her finger over where his lips had touched. She wondered was she setting herself up for a major fall. Brea had set goals in motion for her departure out of the neighborhood. She already enough money set aside for a down payment on a house in a good neighborhood that was far from where she lived. She just needed to work on getting her credit score a little higher. She hoped Jax walking in her life would not be a distraction and put her on another path. Brea did not see how Jax would hinder her from achieving her goals as she had a strong head on her shoulders but you never know what life can throw at you. Jax was defiantly a curve ball and she need to make sure she was ready for him just in case she needed to knock him out of the park. Closing her eyes, she rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

Brea stirred awake as she heard her cell phone ring. Looking over at her alarm clock, she wondered who could be calling her past midnight. She rolled over and looked at the caller ID. She did not recognize the number and almost didn't answer until she realized it might be Jax.

"Hello?" she said holding her breath hoping to he hear his voice on the other end.

"Hey it's me," Brea smiled when she heard his voice. "I wanted to check to make sure you were still alive. Your family looked a little pissed off when I left."

"A little? No.. they were livid. They let me have it."

Jax closed his eyes and listen to her voice over the phone. He looked over to the empty side of his bed and wished she was laying next to him.

"Jax….are you there?"

"I'm here…..do they not want me to come back over?" Jax asked after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"No. They do not want you around me or Mya..…but that does not matter. I'm a grown woman and can see who I please."

Jax sighed as relief washed over him.

"You still up for some company tomorrow?"

"Of course." Brea tried to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Same time okay?"

"Yeah..that's fine."

"What are you going to cook for me tomorrow?" Jax asked with a huge grin on his face. Brea smiled to herself as she heard the smile in his voice.

"What do you have a taste for?" Brea asked as she sat up in bed and wandered what she had in the fridge.

"Anything you cook would be fine. Why don't you surprise me?" Jax told her.

"Ok. I'm up for the challenge. You are not allergic to anything are you?" she asked as her mind starting to think of what she could make him for dinner and what she would wear to get a reaction out of him like she did tonight.

"No, baby I'm not allergic to nothing…I can eat anything."

His voice lowered a little when he answered giving Brea the impression his answer was laced with more than one meaning.

"That's good to know. I will see you about 6:30 then."

"You sleep well beautiful."

When they both hung up the phone Jax wondered was he doing the right thing getting involved with someone so soon after Tara had left. Brea seemed like a sweet woman and he wondered if his attraction to her was because of the rebound effect. He shook his head no as he knew he could always get a crow eater any time he wanted to fill a certain need. They were always willing and waiting to service him in any capacity he desired. A crow eater was not what he needed now. He needed someone like Brea in his life. When he was at her place earlier, he felt at peace. It seemed the problems that were associated with his club were miles away. He felt free when he was with her. The heavy weight that he carried on his shoulders day in and day out was relieved when he was in her presence earlier today. He had not felt peace like that in a while. Before Tara left him, the relationship with her had added onto the burden he carried. He could not pinpoint exactly when his relationship with her had become such an encumbrance. Maybe it began when he told her about club business and his decisions and actions for the club began to seep into their relationship. It takes a special woman to handle him and his lifestyle and he wondered if Brea was up for the challenge. Jax stubbed out his cigarette and wondered when the last time he met a woman and found himself contemplating so quickly if they were old lady material. He realized never and that included his high school sweetheart Tara. Jax laid down and closed his eyes. He hoped tomorrow would be uneventful so nothing could stand in his way in seeing Brea at six-thirty.

* * *

Jax twirled his Sons rings around his finger as he half listened to the club members' continue bitching about being in business with Damon Pope. Nothing they said could change the fact that the Sons had to stay in business with Pope for the time being. A decision him and Clay made one night had come back to haunt the club in the worst way. His best friend was dead, a member's daughter was also dead and they had to give up half of their coke haul cash to Pope. He never saw the extent of the consequences of his actions causing so much pain to the club. If he could turn back the hand of time he would have done things a lot differently.

Jax cringed when he heard Clay call Pope a racial slur. This would not have really bothered Jax in the past as he had himself threw around the occasional racial slur but Brea and Mya's face flashed in his mind and he found the word Clay spit out in hatred offensive. He looked at each member at the table and began to gage how they would feel about Brea if he introduced her to the club.

The older members would have more of a problem than the younger members he thought. His VP Bobby was the most level headed out of the crew. Even though Bobby had in the past dipped his stick in chocolate Jax knew he would talk him out of pursing Brea and tell him of all the reasons it was wrong for a white, outlaw biker to date a black woman. He looked over at Chibs who had met Brea and Mya and was fond of them both. Even though Chibs wife was half-black, Jax found himself not revealing to Chibs his recent visit to Brea's apartment. Jax looked at Juice and knew he would not have a problem, as Jax just found out Juice's father was black. Jax would have never thought that Juice was bi-racial; he had no reason to doubt Juice when he told the club he was Latino. Sons of Anarchy had bylaws that members could not be black and Jax wondered how Brea would react to that little bit of knowledge about his club. Looking at Tig, Jax heart went out to him for the loss of his daughter. Pope had killed Tig's daughter Dawn as payback for Tig accidently killing his daughter Veronica and right now Jax knew Tig would not think rationally when it came to Brea as at he hated Pope and had placed his hatred for Pope on the entire black race. Jax looked at Happy next and found himself puzzled at how Happy would react to Brea. He heard Happy make off handed racial slurs in the past but he did not really know how he felt about black people in general. Jax knew that Happy really did not discriminate when it came to him taking out or torturing people. It seemed Happy hated everyone no matter the race. The two prospects were in their mid-twenties and he did not get a racist vibe from them. It really did not matter what they thought, as they were not members yet. Jax looked at the nomads last and did not waste his energy trying to figure out what they would think. He didn't really trust them and really did not give any fucks as to how they would feel.

"Look we need to keep things running smoothly with Pope. Remember this is only short term." He rationalized to the group.

Jax slammed the gavel down signaling the end of the meeting.

Walking to his bike he flipped his prepaid cell open to dial Brea's number, he needed to hear her voice. He sat on his bike as he listen to her phone ring. Jax frown when he heard her voicemail pick up.

"Jackie Boy! We have a situation!" Chibs yelled at him just as he was about to leave her a voicemail. Jax cursed under his breath and slammed the phone shut. Whatever this situation was it needed to be taken care of by six-thirty.

* * *

Brea hated to wish her life away but she really needed the work day to hurry up and be over with. When she saw she had a missed call from Jax she began to worry he was having second thoughts about coming over. She dismissed the negative thoughts and rationalized he would have left a message if something had come up to keep him from coming over.

After what felt like forever, the day was finally over. She quickly picked Mya up at her moms. Brea wanted to chat with her about yesterday's events but she was in too much of a rush. She would have to talk to her later. Finally making it home about five Brea started to rush around in preparation for Jax. She whipped up a snack for Mya to tie her over until dinner, helped her with her preschool work while the steaks she planned on cooking thawed out and was able to take a shower and change out of her uniform before six o'clock. As she began to prepare their dinner Brea started to get a little anxious and nervous. She wondered what events would take place tonight when he came over. Popping open a bottle of red wine she poured herself a glass to calm her nerves. Brea was so engrossed in preparing dinner she lost track of time. When she finally looked up at the clock, it was after seven. A lump began to form in her throat as it was well after six-thirty and she had not heard from him. Did he change his mind? Was he busy with his club? Was he lying in a morgue? Brea took another swallow of her wine as her mind started to race. She was glad she had cooked Mya's steak first as her niece started to get hungry again. She fixed Mya's plate and sat her at the table while she finished cooking her and Jax's steaks.

It was a quarter to eight when Brea was finally done preparing dinner. Looking at her cell phone, she contemplated if she should call him. She had no clue what his day to day activities entailed so a phone call might not be a good idea. Her worry started to slowly transform into anger as she realized she had officially been stood up.

"Auntie is Mr. Jax not coming?" Mya asked as Brea drew warm water in the tub with lots of bubbles to give her a bath before bed. Brea should have not told Mya that she was expecting Jax this evening just in case he did not show up. Having Mya's little heart broken was even more painful than her heartache.

"I don't think so baby." Brea told her as she put bath soap on her pink bath sponge. Mya must have felt that her auntie was upset and did not ask any further questions. When Brea tucked Mya in bed, Mya squeezed her extra tight when they hugged.

"Sweet dreams baby girl." Brea kissed Mya's forehead, turned on her Disney princess night light, cut off her room light and left her door slightly opened.

Brea stood in the kitchen and glared at the empty seat that Jax was supposed to occupy tonight. With a defeated sigh, Brea started to pack up the leftovers to put in the fridge. She could just imagine what her mom and aunt would say to her if they knew she had been stood up. She would have been a straight fool if she had told them her plans tonight. Brea looked at the kitchen clock one more time before turning off the kitchen light. It was nine-thirty. Fuck you Jax she whispered as she turned off the kitchen light.

* * *

Jax did not mind helping out other crews when they found themselves in hairy situations and needed back up so when Chibs told him The Mayans needed the Sons help Jax did not hesitate. He did not expect a long ass shoot out, half of The Mayans rival crew getting away and the Sons searching for them all over town. It took all fuckin day, well into the night before they located the rest of the rival crew, and put an end to the long hectic day. It was well past ten when Jax high tailed it in high gear to Brea's. He didn't care how late it was he needed to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Are you guys like me counting down the days until September 9**__**th**__** 2014. The final ride! I can't wait!**_

_**Crash Into Me-Chapter 5**_

_**Avon Calling**_

**1968**

Gemma opened the perfume and sprayed a little on her wrist. She lifted her wrist to her nose and inhaled the scent.

"This smells really good Sherry." She said taking another sniff.

"I'm glad you like it Gemma." Sherry smiled at Gemma as she handed her a receipt for the Avon she ordered.

Sherry has been an Avon lady for about a year and she was making good money. She had taken a chance and went knocking on doors in the white neighborhoods. Many of the women were not happy about a colored Avon lady knocking on their door but there were a handful of women that did not mind and that included Gemma Teller. Gemma was one of Sherry's best customers and she brought quite a few customers to Sherry. Sherry could use all the help she could get. She was making more money selling cosmetics than her friends who were cleaning houses.

The front door opened at Gemma's husband and a few of his friends spilled into the living room where Gemma and Sherry were sitting. Sherry eyes searched for the handsome blonde she had developed a crush on from afar. He was easy to find among the men as he was built like a truck. He definitely knew his way around a gym. He looked like he worked out every day.

Lenny Janowitz locked eyes with Sherry and offered a winning smile her way. Sherry nervously averted her eyes. The few times Sherry was in this man's presence she felt like her heart was skipping a beat.

"How are you doing Sherry?" Lenny asked his eyes never leaving her face. Sherry forced herself to look in his direction.

"I'm good Lenny…you?"

"I'm better now." He told her giving her his best seductive grin. Sherry could not help but to smile back. Lenny was definitely a playboy and she could tell he earned his nickname "The Pimp". Gemma smiled as she watched the exchange between Sherry and Lenny. It was so obvious they liked each other. Gemma knew what type of man Lenny was when it came to women and she did not want that for Sherry. Gemma had really grown fond of Sherry and Lenny would break her heart in little pieces. She would not want any woman she knew to hook up with Lenny.

"I don't think it is possible Sherry to make my wife more beautiful." John Teller teased Sherry as he leaned over and kissed Gemma.

"I agree but she keeps buying more and more stuff." Sherry laughed.

Gemma put her hand out to John for money.

"How much is it this time Sherry?" he asked pulling out a wad of cash.

"7.50 today."

John playful grimaced as he counted out eight dollars.

"Keep the change dear." He told her handing her the money.

"Thanks John."

Sherry got up to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Lenny asked raising his eyebrow at Sherry.

Sherry swallowed before she answered.

"Yes, I have more deliveries to make before it gets too dark."

"You be careful out there beautiful." He told her as he followed behind her to the door.

Sherry felt heat creep up the back of her neck as she felt Lenny's gaze on her backside. They both reached for the doorknob at the same time and their hands briefly touched. Sherry pulled her hand away quickly. She looked up at him to read his expression. She hoped she didn't offend him by pulling her hand away, it was just a reflex. He was grinning from ear to ear still.

"Can I walk you out?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Sure."

Lenny walked Sherry to her car and asked if he could see her again. Sherry was taken back a little as she did not expect him to ask her out.

"Sure." She told him.

Lenny leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. His long hair brushed against her cheek and caused Sherry to become weak in her knees.

Lenny told Sherry he would pick her up tomorrow at seven in the evening to take her out. She started to give him her address but he told her he already knew it. Lenny helped Sherry in her car and planted another kiss on her cheek and watch her drive away. He smiled to himself as he watch her drive away. He knew he would never hear the end of it with the guys but he really liked her. She was absolutely stunning and had a good head on her shoulders unlike quite a few of the women that hung around the Sons. He wanted something different and Sherry was an excellent candidate. He wondered if she actually tastes like her chocolate complexion skin. He could not wait to find out.

* * *

Just as Brea finally fell into a restless sleep her phone rung. She rolled over and looked at the caller ID. It was Jax. As she contemplated whether she should answer the phone it stopped ringing. Brea sighed with a little relief, as now it would not appear as if she was desperate to answer his call so late at night again.

Jax slammed the prepaid shut and looked at Brea's darken apartment. He figured she would be asleep and he could imagine how livid she was at him. He needed to talk to her. Jax took off his helmet, riding gloves and headed to her door.

Brea stared at the ceiling as she fumed about Jax. Who did he think he was calling her so late? Did she smell of desperation that she would accept his call after being stood up by him? Brea pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. A few seconds later Brea threw the covers off of her and sat up. There was a pounding at her door. Brea heart started to pound as her mind race trying to think who would be at her door. It surely could not be Jax. Brea quietly ran to her door to look through the peep hole. Not to give herself away and turn on the porch light she squinted to make out the figure standing at her door. The moonlight and street lights illuminated enough to where Brea could make out that it was indeed Jax standing at her door. Brea gasped as she jumped back from the door. Oh God! What was she going to do? She was in her pajamas and her hair was wrapped up in a scarf. She probably looked like Aunt Jemima. Jax knocked again a little harder. Brea started to panic. He was going to wake the whole neighborhood. She was going to have to answer the door. As she came to that conclusion she knew it was just her being weak. She knew she did not have to answer the door. Brea cut on the hall light and ran to her hall mirror. She pulled her scarf off her head and shook out her wrap. Jax started to pound on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled at the door as she combed her fingers through her hair and eyed her pink pajama pant set. She did not look too bad…hell it was after midnight. What would he expect?

Brea swung the door opened and glared at Jax. _Yep she was pissed_ Jax thought.

"I'm so sorry." Jax started. Brea leaned over and grabbed his hand to pull him in her apartment.

"Get in here before you wake the dead pounding on my door like that!" she hissed at him. Brea had to be careful not to let her anger take over and slam her front door. She quietly shut her door and turned around to look at Jax. She tried not to show the happiness that was breaking down the tough exterior she tried hard to hold up.

"Brea I am so sorry. Something came up with the club and it took longer than expected."

"Why are you here Jax?" Brea crossed her arms and tried to look stern.

"I wanted to see you…I had to see you." He told her as he walked up to her. Brea stepped back to try keep ample space between them.

"It's really late Jax and I don't want to wake up Mya."

Jax's lips curled into a smile as he thought of little Mya. Brea quickly looked in another direction as she knew his smile was her kryptonite.

"Brea please don't be mad at me…..do you want me to leave?" Jax asked with a hurt expression across his face. Before Brea realized what she was doing she had shook her head no. Even though she was pissed at him she did not want him to leave. Jax walked closer to Brea to close the gap between them. Just inches from each other Brea found her fingers tracing the label on his cut that said 'President'. Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her fingers to his lips. Brea felt as if a brush fire had just coursed through her body. How can this man make her feel this way with just a kiss to her fingers?

"Have you eaten?" Brea asked trying to control her breathing. Jax shook his head no. Brea pulled her hand away from his lips and told him to sit down as she would reheat the food she had cooked for him earlier. Jax took off his cut and hung it on the chair and sat in the same spot he sat in last time.

"How is Mya? Is she upset with me?"

"She was a little sad that you did not come but she will be fine," Brea told him as she pulled out the leftovers. "I will tell her you came by."

While Brea busied herself in the kitchen Jax told her about his crazy day. He left out a few key details but he was able to tell her a little about what happen earlier.

"Wow you did have a busy day today," Brea sat his plate in front of him. "I brought a six pack of Miller Lite. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect Brea…..thank you." Jax cut into his steak and popped a piece in his mouth. Brea took a bottle of beer out the fridge, opened it and sat it beside Jax. Brea finally sat at the table to watch Jax eat. Jax looked up at Brea and admired how beautiful her dark skinned look in her pink pajamas. Brea started to squirm a little under Jax intense gaze.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Just a little…" her voice trailed off as she watch Jax lick his lips. _God help her._ She could only imagine the expression that displayed on her face. Brea quickly changed the subject to Mya and her progress in preschool. As Jax finished his food he talked of his son Abel.

"I think him and Mya would get along great." He told her as he scraped the last bit of food off his plate.

Brea got up to put his plate in the sink. She sat back down and Jax asked if it was ok if he smoked. She said it was alright and watched him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Brea the food was delicious. Thank you so much," Jax took a long drag of his cigarette. "The way you cook I am surprised you are not married."

Brea shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been too busy with school and raising Mya to even think about dating or marriage."

Jax could not believe that someone had not snatched her up yet.

Out of the corner of her eye Brea noticed the sky light up with lightning. The following sound of thunder caused Brea to jump a little in her seat. Within seconds the sound of rain filled the kitchen. Jax got up and grabbed his cut.

"Where are you going?" Brea asked standing up as well.

"I took too much of your time."

Brea shook her head.

"It is raining cats and dogs out there you can't ride in that."

Jax walked up to Brea and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jax looked down in her warm, big brown eyes and he suddenly could not breathe. She was so exquisite and different from any woman he has met before.

"I have ridden in much worse, beautiful. I will be alright."

Brea did not want him to go. Jax sensed her hesitation in his departure.

"You want me to stay?" he whispered as his lips moved closer to hers. Just as she began to answer Jax lips found hers. Jax could feel the instant heat as their lips touched. He searched her warm, sweet mouth with his. Brea went limp as she savored Jax cologne, his touch and his soft lips. Jax pressed against Brea's thick body , kissing her deeper and savored every inch of her mouth. Brea let out a soft moan as Jax felt her fingers running through his hair. Jax became hard as he pressed harder against her and continued to explore her mouth even deeper.

"Stay…" she whispered as Jax ran his fingers through her hair. Jax leaned over and kissed her again and found himself nipping at her bottom lip.

"I'll stay." He whispered between soft kisses on her lips. Brea smiled against his lips.

Brea went to her hall closet and pulled out a comforter and pillow for Jax. Jax was sitting on the couch pulling off his white sneakers and Brea told herself that she could get use to him making himself at home in her little apartment. She secretly wanted him in her bed but she did not want him to think she was cheap and loose. As she handed him the pillow and comforter she was caught off guard again by the sound of thunder.

"Have you always been scared of thunder?" he asked as he sat the pillow and comforter beside him on the couch.

"It just keeps catching me off guard is all."

"Do we need to sing the Ted thunder song?"

Brea busted out laughing.

"Oh My God! I love that movie!"

Jax found himself smiling again as her laugh was so infectious and beautiful.

"I think I have it at the house. Maybe I can bring it by and we can watch it." He told her taking her hand again.

"I have the DVD." She told him as he pulled her down to sit next to him. Brea sat back on the sofa and flew her legs on his lap. Jax looked in Brea eyes as he rubbed her legs up and down . His expert hands felt so good on her legs as he massaged her calf all the way up to her thighs. Brea looked at the bright lightning through the window and braced herself for the loud thunder. It did not disappoint. Sensing her frustration with the thunder Jax leaned over and kissed Brea lightly on the lips.

"Can you lay with me tonight?" she asked completely shocked at what just came out her mouth.

Jax pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear he would be delighted to lay down with her. Brea got up, took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once she entered her bedroom, she turned around to look at Jax. He stood there patiently waiting for her directions. He was so handsome. Brea quietly shut her bedroom door. As she turned around to face Jax, he grabbed her and planted a intense, knee buckling kiss on her lips. Brea let out a quiet moan. There was no turning back now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash Into Me**

**Chapter 6**

_**I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.**__**  
**__**Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.**__**  
**__**How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.**__**  
**__**What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest.- Disclosure**_

Brea tried to catch her breath after Jax intense kiss. He stood there looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. He must knew he had her in the palm of his hand. Brea wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. She was almost as tall as he was and did not have to look up to far but he still had her beat at least by a couple of inches. Jax leaned over and began to slowly lick and kiss her neck as his hands cupped her ass. His tongue worked his way from the side of her neck to the front and Brea moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. She had never felt such raw emotions that had her body shivering like this before. She was becoming weak in the knees and Jax had to hold her up a little as his kisses moved up to her lips. He pulled on her bottom lip again and tried his best to control himself with her. He felt like he was going to devour her but she was not a croweater and he could not treat her any way he wanted. She looked so fragile as she gazed up at him and he needed to be gentle with her.

"Breanna Fletcher you are so damn beautiful." he whispered in her ear. Brea looked up into his simmering blue eyes. Jax took a step back and took off his white t-shirt, his jeans and Brea felt her breath catch in her throat. She walked up to him and found her fingers tracing the tattoo on his chest that said Abel.

"Stunning." She whispered as she trailed her fingers down his pec, to his muscular six-pack to the trail of golden hair that teased her and begged her to follow the yellow brick road to find out what was hidden in his boxers. Jax could not contain himself any longer and led Brea to her bed.

"Lay down Brea." He told her as he unbutton her pink pajama top. When Jax slid her top off he marveled at her breasts and her beautiful shape. He had never seen a plus size woman naked in person and her beautiful body fascinated him. My God is this what he was missing being only with bone thin women? Brea covered her stomach in reflex to hide herself and Jax pulled her arms away from her stomach.

"Don't hide yourself Brea." He told her as he gently guide her on her bed. Jax crawled on top and Brea placed her shaking hand on his chest and caressed his flawless muscular body. Brea watched her fingers run up and down his chest. She smiled as his muscles rippled underneath her light touch. Brea took her tongue and lightly licked one of his nipples. Brea did not recognize the sound that came out of Jax's throat.

"My God." he gasped as he leaned over and kissed her. Brea could feel his heart beating against her chest. Jax ran his tongue down her neck, to her collarbone, to her breast and he licked and sucked each nipple. He feast for a few moments on each chocolate mound causing Brea body to feel as if she was in another stratosphere. Jax licked and sucked his way down to Brea waist and pulled at her pajama pants. Brea started to panic as Jax tongue flicked in and out of her belly button. Brea's breathing was already fast but his fingers tracing her waist and on the verge on pulling down her pajama pants had her almost hyperventilating. Jax licked around her belly button again, put his hand on her stomach, and felt how fast she was breathing.

"Brea….baby ….are you ok?"

Brea shook her head yes. She could not speak as she looked in his gorgeous blue eyes. Jax slowly pulled her PJ pants down and threw them across the room. He gazed for a few seconds at her full body. He put his hand on her chest this time to feel again how fast she was breathing. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Breathe slowly baby." He whispered against her lips. He took her in his arms and held her tight as he slowly breathed in and out to help her regulate her breathing. Brea closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. He had her so excited. Jax tried to wait for Brea's breathing to slow down but he found himself in-between her legs spreading her legs apart and kissing her inner thigh. Brea withered under his touch and found her hips rising to his lips. He licked and sucked her inner thighs and stopped and took her in. She was soaked with her juices and Jax found himself hard as a rock as he gazed at her plump lips.

"I'm going to eat you until you scream." He told her just before he took her in his mouth.

Jax spread her lips and sucked on her clit until Brea found herself almost in tears and moaning loudly. Brea felt little tremors over her body and she let out a small cry as she came. Jax moved up and kissed Brea to quiet her down a little. He smiled against her lips.

"Shhh….baby. We don't want to wake up Mya." Jax told her. Just as he said the words there was a small knock on the door.

"Auntie?" Mya's voice asked through the door. Brea literally jumped up from the bed and almost knocked Jax off the bed. She grabbed her robe that was hanging on the door, looked back, and motioned for Jax to be quiet and hide. Jax wanted to laugh as he watched Brea literally freak out. He hid behind the bed when Brea opened the door to talk to Mya.

"Auntie are you ok?"

Brea picked up Mya and took her back to her room.

"I'm fine baby." She told her.

"You sound like you were crying." Mya told her as Brea tucked her back in bed. Brea smiled as she told Mya she was not crying. Brea face felt hot as the image of Jax just seconds earlier flashed through her mind. Brea kissed Mya on her forehead and told her sweet dreams. Brea tiptoed back to her room to find Jax laying on the bed waiting for her. He smiled up at her when she walked in and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Brea started to look for her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked sitting up.

"Putting on my pajamas. I have a feeling Mya will not go to sleep right away and will be listening."

Jax tried to hide his look of disappointment but Brea saw right through it. She was a disappointed herself but she did not want Mya to know he was here. The way he almost had her speaking in tongues she knew there would be no way she would be able to keep quiet.

Brea put on her pajamas real quick in her bathroom and joined Jax in her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Are you upset?" she asked him while her finger traced his lips. His blue eyes glimmered as he looked at her.

"No beautiful…I'm not upset," he told her before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "It's all about you babe. Whatever you want to do."

"Thanks Jax."

Jax pulled her in even closer and they laid down with Brea in his arms, her head resting on his massive chest. Jax fingers played in her hair which made Brea drowsy. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

The next morning Brea woke up to Jax rubbing her back. She smiled before she even opened her eyes. He made her feel so beautiful, happy and safe. She did not want to get up but the thought of Mya seeing them in bed together brought her back to reality.

"Good morning sunshine." Jax whispered as Brea sat up from his embrace.

"Good Morning." Brea leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Jax frown and grabbed her chin and planted a hell of a wake up kiss on her lips. Brea was yet again out of breath.

"I better go before Mya gets up." He told her as he got up from the bed. Brea looked him over and wanted to kick herself for not experiencing everything he had to offer. Just looking at him standing there looking at her with such desire she knew being with him would be a life changing experience. Jax threw on his t-shirt and jeans.

"You think she is up?"

Brea got out the bed and slowly opened the door to peak out and look for Mya. Sometimes she would watch morning cartoons and wait for Brea to get up.

Jax chuckled behind her, "It's like we are on stealth mission."

The coast was clear. Jax went to the couch to put back on his socks and shoes.

"When can I see you again?" He asked standing up, pulling her to him.

"Anytime you want."

Jax leaned over and nibbled on her ear. My God what was he doing to her?

"Tonight?" he whispered.

Brea nodded yes.

"You think you can find a babysitter that Mya can go to for the night? I don't know how quiet you will be with all the things I want to do to you."

Brea felt hot and felt her body start to ache all over.

"I will see what I can do." She replied hoarsely.

Jax stood at Brea's doorway and leaned over to give her one last kiss. It would be hard for him to switch gears and return back to his world after being with Brea all night. He kissed her forehead and whispered he would see her later. Brea watched him walk to his bike and admired the swagger in his walk. The man just oozed sex appeal. He put on his helmet and riding gloves and waved to her before he started his bike. Brea smiled and waved back. As he was about to pull off Brea noticed Zion's car slowly drive past. Brea stopped smiling as she saw Zion glaring at Jax and then at her. Oh God she was never going to hear the end of it from her aunt. Jax unaware of the exchange of looks pulled off after Zion's car had passed. Brea shut her door and went to start breakfast for Mya.

She knew as soon as she heard the knock at her door it would be Zion. She was not in the mood for anyone to knock her down from her Jax high. She swung her door opened and scowled at Zion. Zion stood at Brea's door dressed like every other thug you would see on the corner on a sketchy side of town. His clothes were too large for him, his pants were sagging, he wore the latest sneakers and wore a cross necklace. He was not a bad looking guy as he had nice dark chocolate skin; his features were strong and very alpha which indicated his African heritage. He reminded Brea of the actor Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and he was one of Brea's favorite characters on the HBO show Oz. Unfortunately he was not one of her fave actors but a total thorn in her side every since they were teenagers.

"You fuckin white men now?"

Brea slammed the door in his face. She was not in the mood for his bullshit. Zion did not let up that easy and started pounding on the door.

"Go away Zion!" she yelled through the door. He pound harder and yelled for her to open the door. Brea swung her door open again and told him to fuck off.

"Come on Breanna! I want to talk."

"You don't dare come at me like that! It is none of your goddamn business who I am with. Do you understand?" she yelled at him. Brea could not believe the balls on this guy.

"It's not going to sit well with a lot of people Breanna." He told her as he tried to open her screen door. Brea held it shut not letting him in.

"Do you think I give a fuck what people think of me." This man was getting Brea riled up.

"You need to go away Zion before I call the cops on you for trespassing. You are not welcome at my house." She barked at him.

"It's like that huh?" he asked looking at her with contempt.

"Yeah…Zion it's like that!" Brea slammed the door in his face and hoped he would walk away. She sighed with relief when she heard his retreating footsteps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash Into Me**

**Chapter 7-Ignore**

Brea stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and heard her phone ringing. Almost falling on the wet bathroom floor, she ran to get it to see if it was Jax. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw his name pop up on her phone.

"Hey" she said a little too excitedly in the phone.

"Hey gorgeous! What are you doing?" Jax asked as he sat at the chapel table. They just finish having a meeting and Jax had to call Brea to tell her he would not be able to make it tonight. He hated to disappoint her. He really wanted to see her tonight but the club had urgent business to take care of in Arizona.

Brea did not want to make Jax feel bad and tried to hide the sound of disappointment she felt in her voice.

"I promise I will make it up to you."

"I will hold you to that." She teased.

"Please do beautiful." Jax looked up and saw Tig enter the chapel.

"I have to go. I will call you later..ok?"

"Ok. Be safe Jax."

"I will." Jax hung up the phone and got up to head out to help their brothers SAMTAZ in Tucson, Arizona.

* * *

It took about four days to take care of the business with Armando and SAMTAZ. Every quiet moment Jax was able to find he took the time to call Brea. A few times he could not reach her as she was at work but he was usually able to get her in the evening. As always when Jax was talking to her or even thinking of her he felt as if he was a different person. The hate, anger, and grief he felt almost every day dissolved when he talked to Brea. He wished he could be around her every day. He wished he could introduce her to his mom and club members but he knew how they would react. So for now he would have to hide the one part of his life besides when he was with Abel that made him feel at peace.

* * *

Brea felt like crying as she pulled over the side of the road and watch her car over heat. This was happening to her now! She bang her hands against her steering wheel in frustration. Fuck her life and this fuckin raggedy as car! Almost in tears she dialed 411 to get the number to Teller-Morrow garage. She hoped Jax was at the garage so she could see him. It has been a long few days in not seeing his face. After about twenty minutes of waiting the Teller-Morrow tow truck pulled up. Pulling Mya and her booster seat out the back seat of her car, she was met by a thin man with the name George on his work shirt.

"Thank you so much." She said and told him what she thought was wrong with her car. Rat Boy told her he would take her to Teller-Morrow and they would take care of her.

Brea started to get a little excited about seeing Jax as they pulled up to Teller Morrow. She and Mya had missed him terribly while he was away on club business. Jax did make a point to call her everyday but it was not the same as seeing him. Rat Boy opened the door to the tow truck to help Brea and Mya out. Brea looked over to a group of guys standing by a couple of picnic tables. Jax was easy to single out among his club members. His golden hair glisten in the sun as he stood talking to one of his club members casually smoking a cigarette. Mya got excited when she recognized Jax and yelled his name as they walked over to him. Brea saw Jax look up in their direction and his face contorted in fear. Brea stopped short when she saw the look on his face, her heart started to hammer into her chest as she realized Jax was shocked to see them. Mya started to pull on Brea's arm wondering why she had stopped walking. Mya wanted to see Jax but Brea just stood there in the middle of the parking lot. Brea and Jax held each other's gaze for a moment until Jax looked away. Mya pulled away from Brea and ran up to Jax.

Jax did not expect to see Brea and Mya and it caught him off guard. He did not know how he would explain to the club how he knew them. Only Chibs knew how he had met them.

In the short time he has known Brea he had develop feelings for her but he knew if the club had any idea how he felt about her all hell would break lose. Now here they both were and sweet little Mya was running up to him and he did not know what to do. Brea broke out of her frozen stance and ran after Mya just before she reached Jax.

"Auntie! I want to see Jax!" Mya yelled. It seemed like everyone outside had stopped what they were doing and looked over at little Mya when she yelled Jax name. Brea quickly looked around as she grabbed Mya's hand and could see the look of confusion on some faces. She was closer to Jax and could really see how terrified he was. It was obvious to Brea that he did tell a soul about her and he did not want them around.

"Not right now Mya. He is busy." Brea told Mya as she pulled her away from Jax. Brea felt as if she was going to lose her lunch as she walked back to the tow truck. Rat Boy walked up to her with a clip board to give her an estimate of what it would cost to fix her busted radiator pipe. As she listen to him go over the charges she tried to hold back her tears. She saw Jax and some of the guys disappear into a building. He did not even look back at her. Brea felt numb as she pulled out her cell to call a taxi after she told Rat Boy it was fine to go ahead and fix her car. Where else could she have taken her car? She was stuck.

"Do you need a ride sweetheart?" a voice interrupted her out of her thoughts. Brea looked over and found a white woman who looked like she was in her early fifties but was dressed as if she was in her twenties walking towards them. She exuded confidence and a no bull shit personality and Brea knew just by looking at her she would never want to get on this woman's bad side.

"Excuse me?" Brea asked not really hearing what the woman had said to her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Gemma asked again looking down at Mya with a big smile on her face.

Brea held up her phone, "No thank you I am going to call a taxi."

"Don't waste money on a taxi…I can take you home." Gemma studied the tall black woman standing in front of her with a look of hurt across her face. After the seeing the little girl run to Jax and seeing the look on Jax's face Gemma knew this woman was not just any customer. Gemma took a deep breath and smelled the familiar Chanel number 5 scent and knew instantly she must be the woman Jax was seeing. No wonder he was keeping her hidden. He did not want the club to know he was seeing a black woman. Gemma eyed Brea up and down as she took in the woman who her son was taking a serious risk in seeing. She was a beautiful woman, she could lose a few pounds but she could see why he would be attracted to her.

"I can't let you do that sweetheart. These taxi cabs would rip you off. I'm Gemma Teller." Gemma extended her hand to Brea. Brea eyes grew wide as she realized that this woman was Jax's mom. Brea could tell by Gemma's expression that she knew there was more to Brea than meets the eye. Brea took her hand and firmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Gemma. My name is Breanna and this is Mya."

Gemma stooped down and shook Mya's little hand.

"Are you not the most beautiful little girl. How old are you sweetheart?"

Mya beamed, "I'm five!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"You are such a big girl! Are you in kindergarten? "

Mya shook her head no.

"She will be this coming fall." Brea told Gemma. Gemma stood up and told Brea to follow her to her car. Brea had a feeling she better not say no so she and Mya followed Jax's mom to her car.

After putting Mya in her booster seat and making sure Mya was in securely, Gemma drove them home.

"Are you new to Charming?" Gemma asked Brea.

"No ma'am I grew up here."

"Don't call me ma'am sweetheart. I'm not that old."

Brea smiled at Gemma.

"Auntie when can I see Jax?"

Brea cringed as she hoped and prayed Jax's name would not come up during this car ride and of course her little niece would be the one to bring it up.

"Not today sweet pea." Brea looked back at Mya and smiled a reassuring smile at her niece.

"How do you know Jax?" Gemma asked as nonchalantly as she could muster.

There was no point in lying so Brea told Gemma about the day of the crash. She did not tell Gemma that she had seen Jax a couple of times after that day. Gemma lit a cigarette and knew that Brea was leaving a whole lot out of the story. She decided not to press her as she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She knew Jax's reaction to her and her niece's presence was not what she had expected. Gemma felt sorry for her as she was naïve. What did she expect? Did she not know who Jax was and what he was a part of? At a stoplight Gemma took the opportunity to look over at Brea again. Brea had her head down and was picking at her nails. She was a beauty and she also looked vaguely familiar. Following the GPS and Brea's directions they pulled up at Brea's apartment. Gemma looked around the neighborhood and Brea's small apartment and wondered how the hell Jax ended up on this side of town.

As Brea got out the car and started to unbuckle Mya she looked up and saw her mom getting out of her car through Gemma's windshield. Her mom must have just pull up. Brea thought she heard Gemma gasp a little but Brea was not sure.

"Is that your mom?"

"Yes." Brea answered as she pulled Mya out of her booster seat. As Sherry walked up to Gemma's car she recognized her and stopped dead in her tracks. Gemma got out of her car.

"Oh my God! Sherry is that you?" Gemma walked up and hugged Brea's mother. Sherry gave Gemma a stiff hug back. Brea looked on in disbelief. Jax's mom knew her mother?

Brea walked up to both ladies, "Mom you two know each other?

"Breanna your mom use to be my Avon lady years ago…way before you was born."

Brea could not believe what a small world it was. Of course them knowing each other did not change the fact that she was never going to speak or see Jax again.

Brea studied her mom's face and could tell she was shocked and agitated in seeing Gemma. There was more history between them then lipstick and perfume, Brea thought to herself. Brea was very curious about her mom and Gemma's history but she was still very upset about the way Jax acted earlier at the garage. Brea needed to be alone to process what had happen and she needed a big glass of wine to drown her anger and sorrow. Putting her feelings aside for a moment she invited the two women inside. The ladies made themselves at home in her small living room as they caught up with each other. Brea fixed them both a glass of wine, handed it to them, fixed Mya something to eat while she eased drop on their conversation. Both women kept the conversation casual but Brea sensed there was an underling in the conversation. Whenever Brea looked at the two women she noticed her mom's body language was full of sadness and hurt. What had happen between the two so many years ago? Gemma finished her glass of wine and got up and gave Sherry a hug goodbye. Gemma thanked Brea for the hospitality and told her someone would call her when her car was ready. Brea opened the door for Gemma and was shocked when the woman leaned over and gave her a hug. Gemma touched Brea's cheek, "It was so nice meeting you sweetheart. You tell little Mya I said goodbye." She told her before walking out the door. Brea and Sherry watched as she drove off. As soon as her car was out of view Brea asked her mom what was the real story between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Crash Into Me-Chapter 8**_

_**I hope this chapter finds everyone well. We don't have much longer for the Final Ride…less than a month…**_

Brea looked at her mom as they both sat on the couch. Sherry let out a long sigh as she prepared herself to tell her daughter the truth that she fell in love with a Son and Brea had an older brother who was conceived from that relationship. She was very apprehensive, as she did not know how Brea would take knowing she had a brother and Sherry never told any of her children about the child she had given up. Sherry knew Brea would eventually find out if she continued her association with Gemma's son. She knew when she saw Gemma today the young man had to be her son as they favored each other and Sherry did do an internet search the very night they caught him at Brea's home.

"How do you know Gemma mom?" Brea asked watching her mother's expression.

"I can ask you the same thing Breanna."

"She is the mother of the guy you and Aunt Pam saw here the other day."

Sherry nodded, "Gemma was right…I was her Avon lady years ago. She help me get quite a few customers who would not otherwise work with a black Avon lady. She really help me get establish in this area."

"Did you know Jax?"

"No baby this was about a good ten years before you or him were born."

Sherry looked into her daughters eyes and decided she could not tell her the truth just yet. It may devastate her and by the expression on her face, she was already dealing with her own hurt.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Sherry asked hoping to change the subject. It worked as Brea spilled to her mom how upset she was the way Jax had acted toward her and little Mya. Sherry did not want to hurt her daughter's feelings with an 'I told you so' moment so she just took her into her arms as she softly cried. Sherry knew Brea really like Gemma's son but there was no way anything could ever come out of their relationship and Sherry was living proof of that. Brea jumped a little when her cell phone ringing startled her. Brea reached over to her cell and saw it was Jax. He had the nerve to call her. What could he possibly say to her after the way he treated her and Mya. Brea ignored the call.

"Is that him calling?" her mom asked getting up from the couch. She had better get home before Brea started asking more questions.

"Yeah….that was him." Brea answered as her eyes glossed over with the memory of Jax's face.

Sherry leaned down and hugged her daughter, "This is for the best baby." She told her before planting a kiss on her forehead. Brea nodded her head in agreement. Mya ran out of her room to give her nana a hug and kiss before she walked out the door.

Brea put on a Dora Explorer DVD for Mya and went into the bathroom to be alone for a few moments. Looking at herself in the mirror, she started to cry. She could not believe she was such a fool. She wanted to hit herself at how close she came to giving herself to him the other night. Brea sat on the toilet as she let the tears flow. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Auntie?" Mya asked in a soft voice. Brea sniffed, got up, blew her nose and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure there were no traces of tears on her face,

"Yes sweetheart." She answered opening the door to Mya holding up her cell phone.

"It's Jax." She said with a big smile on her face. Brea's face contorted with disgust as she grabbed the phone and hit the end button. Mya's smile turned into a frown as she saw her auntie hang up on Jax.

"What's wrong auntie?" she asked.

"Nothing baby…. I just don't want to speak to Mr. Jax right now." She told her as her phone started to ring again. Brea put the phone on silent, put it on the counter, and started to make dinner.

Jax looked at his phone and he had a feeling she would not answer but he had to try anyway. He fucked up…he fucked up bad. He could not believe he reacted the way he did when he saw Brea and Mya. They deserved better than that. He could not even phantom how he was going to get their forgiveness. How could he tell her that he panicked when he saw them? How can he relay to her that he did not know how the club would react about his feelings for her? He knew majority of the Sons would not see it for her and him. Could he say that he was in a strange way protecting her? Or maybe he was really just protecting himself. Jax sat down at the kitchen table with Abel and started on the dinner Neeta had left him and Abel. Jax sighed as he took a bite of food. How the hell was he going to dig himself out of the deep shit he so willing buried himself in?

* * *

**1968**

"Sherry sweetheart…you can't keep the baby. What kind of life would you be giving it." Gemma softly said to Sherry as she took Sherry's hands into hers. Sherry was in near hysteria as she just found out she was pregnant and the first person she had called was Gemma.

"We can get married Gemma…the Loving versus Virginia case saw to that." Sherry looked up at Gemma with hope in her eyes.

"Sherry you do not want to marry Lenny. He is not the marrying type. That was just last year that case was overturned Sherry. People are still not going to want to see you two happy."

Sherry buried her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Even though she was of age, her parents were still going to have a cow. Being pregnant without marriage was bad enough but it was unforgivable to be pregnant by a white, outlaw motorcycle thug.

"Sherry I am telling you this for your own good. I didn't want Lenny for you. I told you that in the beginning. I know how he is going to react with you being pregnant. He will tell you to get rid of it. I don't want that for you. You need to give the baby a better life."

Sherry felt defeated, as she knew Gemma was right. What kind of life could she give her child when she could barely take care of herself?

Lenny looked at Sherry with a confused look on his face. Did he hear her right?

"What did you say baby?" he asked sitting down on her couch. With her Avon sales, Sherry was able to afford a quaint little apartment on a pretty diverse and decent side of town. It felt so good to come home to her own place every day instead of her parents and have a place to be alone with Lenny.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. Lenny's face started to flush and Sherry started to panic as she thought he was getting angry. Lenny put her mind at ease when he gathered her into his arms. She started to cry with relief as he rubbed her cheek.

"It's going to be ok." On the inside, Lenny was having a heart attack. He knew he could not show his true emotions to Sherry because he could tell she was already scared. He would have to find a way to tell her that they could not keep the baby. He knew it would break her heart but how could he raise a child? The only thing he really cared about was getting his club The Sons on the map. He knew in his heart that he would not be a good father. He would not know how to raise a kid much less a half-black kid. It would be too much for him. He hated to have to break her heart as she was a truly exceptional woman but he had to do what had to be done. He hoped in time she would be able to forgive him.

* * *

Brea was extremely exhausted after work and she was happy to finally get home to turn on Downton Abbey and drink a glass of red wine. Since her car was in the shop, she had to rely on a taxi and she hated riding in taxicabs with a passion. She looked at her phone and noted again, how many times Jax had called. One would think that after calling seven times and her not answering throughout the day he would get the hint. She kept expecting and actually hoping he would leave a message to explain his actions but he never did. Brea was about three glasses of wine buzzed when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her watch and frowned, as it was pass nine o'clock at night. This had to be Jax. Brea tried to focus as she got up from the couch to answer the door. Brea cut on her porch light and opened the door to find Jax standing on her doorstep looking dejected.

"Seriously!" Brea sighed as she looked at him.

"Please don't shut the door," he said urgently. "Let me explain."

Brea crossed her arms waiting for his explanation.

"Can I come in?" he asked with hope in his eyes. Brea opened her screen door to let him in.

"Brea I am so sorry for how I acted the other day." He started as soon as she shut the door behind him.

"Are you that ashamed in seeing a black woman Jax? If you can't handle it then you really do not need to be here."

"I'm sorry…" he said again.

A slow anger started to build up in Brea as she thought of how she felt in the parking lot of the garage.

"You are a fuckin asshole Jax! You know my family was right about you! You just want one thing from me and to think I almost gave you my virg-" Brea stopped short and did not finish her sentence. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"Almost gave me what?" Jax asked as he inched his way to close the wide gapped she placed between them. He could not stand to see the anger in her eyes.

"I panicked Brea and I reacted wrong. I can handle being with you….I just don't know how my club members would react." He told her taking her hand. Brea quickly pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"I think you need to leave." She said with very little conviction. She was so angry at him but yet as she looked at him she felt her wall slowly crumbling down.

"Listen to me Brea…I can't bear the thought of you angry with me…please don't be mad at me." He pleaded.

"We can't see each other anymore," She told him with a little more conviction in her voice this time. "If you don't know how your racist club members are going to react to me then we don't need to see one another. I can't be worried about exposing Mya to that kind of behavior."

"I'm going to talk with them Brea…don't do this."

Brea shook her head.

"No you won't Jax. You have too much to lose. We barely know each other anyway so we can end it without any feelings attach." Brea knew she was lying about the feelings. She already fell for him hard and not seeing him again was going to devastate her.

How could she be with a man who could not even acknowledge her existence to his family and friends? Brea held steadfast and asked Jax to leave again. She could not be around him a moment longer. She had a feeling she would give in if he stayed in her presence.

"Don't give up on me Brea. I just ask that you give me a chance to make it right." Jax pleaded. Brea looked away from his gorgeous blue eyes. She could not give in. Jax kissed her forehead and Brea flinched. She was trying with all her might not to melt into his arms. Jax walked to the door and looked at Brea one more time.

"I'm going to make this right Brea. You just wait and see."

Brea sighed with relief when he left. She was so proud of herself for not giving in. When she heard his bike start up and leave, she let the tears flow.

Zion watched as Jax left Brea's place. He could not believe that bitch continued to see that cracker. How could she ignore him all these years to fall for a white boy on a bike. It was total bullshit. Zion took another swig of the bottle of liquor he brought and slowly drove passed Brea's apartment. He saw her standing in the kitchen window wiping tears from her eyes. He hoped the white boy broke her heart. He smiled to himself as he picked up speed. When he was done with her, she will be crying a whole lot more tears.

Brea eyes flew open as she heard the shrieking sound of her fire alarm going off. _Oh my God! _Her room was filled with smoke. _Mya! _Brea grabbed her cell, ran out her room to Mya's and found her niece sitting up in the bed coughing and crying for her. She quickly picked Mya up and headed for the front door. Brea stopped short as she saw her living room window curtains and couch engulfed in flames. Brea headed for the door. Holding Mya tight, she saw her purse sitting by the door, she quickly grabbed it and flew out the front door. She was met by her neighbors who were standing outside with a look of terror on their faces.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Taylor screamed when she saw Brea and Mya exit the burning apartment. Mrs. Taylor grabbed Mya out of Brea's arms. As Brea looked at her home burn, her knees began to weaken and she fell to the ground and started to cry. Through her cries, Brea heard the sound of the siren of an approaching fire truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash Into Me**

**Chapter 9- Homeless**

_**Hope everyone is doing well. I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Today's my birthday (August 19) and I am so happy for the blessing of seeing another year. I started my senior year yesterday for my Social Work degree and with being a mom to a teenager, doing an internship, schoolwork and working at my job I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try my best to keep the story coming as often as I can. Again thank you to everyone…smiles.**_

"Ma'am it looks like someone threw a molotov cocktail in your living room." The fireman told a shocked Brea. Who would set her house on fire? She and Mya could have been killed.

"We were able to keep the fire contained in your living room area. The rest of the house is fine except for maybe some smoke damage. Do you have insurance?"

Brea shook her head yes. She was numb. She could not believe this was happening to her.

"Brea!" her mom yelled as her and Pamela pulled up. They both ran up to hug her and Mya.

"What happen?" Pamela asked as she picked up a tired Mya.

"Someone set her house on fire." Mrs. Taylor relayed to them. Sherry gasped and Brea's aunt shook her head.

"I told you not to mess with that white boy!" Brea's aunt practically yelled at her. Brea could not believe her ears. Was her aunt really trying to throw Jax up in her face at a time like this?

"Auntie please….Jax had nothing to do with this." Brea rolled her eyes at her. She really knew how to get under her skin.

"Ummm hummm." Pamela in turned rolled her eyes at her niece. She hated this happen to her but she knew nothing good would come out of her dating that motorcycle boy. It was Sherry all over again. Next Brea will be at her doorstep saying she was pregnant.

Sherry took her daughter in her arms.

"Pamela give her a break..ok?"

"Ma'am we need to check you and your little girl for smoke inhalation." A paramedic interrupted.

"Ok." Brea said not correcting him about Mya, grabbed Mya who was still in tears as she thought of all her toys being burned and headed toward the ambulance.

Where was she going to go tonight? She was not going to stay with her mom or aunt. She would have to get to a hotel and call her insurance company to call in the claim and hopefully pay for the damage and her hotel. She racked her brain to try to remember if her insurance covered arson. She hoped it did.

After Brea and Mya were discharged her mom and auntie took her to a hotel after they tried to convince her to stay with either one of them. Later that night Sherry brought over some clothes for Mya to wear to school tomorrow and a nursing uniform Brea had left at her house.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to make Mya go to school after what happen?" Sherry asked as she leaned over and kissed a sleeping Mya.

"She is a strong little girl. She will be fine. I don't want to break up her routine." Brea told her.

"Will you go into work tomorrow?" Sherry asked. Brea shook her head no. She told her mom she needed to get things straighten out with the police and the insurance company.

"Did you call Jax?"

Brea was glad her aunt had gone home because she would have ripped her mom a new one for asking about Jax.

"No….and I'm not going to. He doesn't need to know."

"Maybe you should. He can help you find out who set your house on fire. One thing I know about The Sons is that they will get the job done. They will find out who did this in no time." Brea looked at her mom closely trying to read her expression. She wished her mom would tell her the whole truth about The Sons. Sherry leaned in and gave her daughter a kiss.

"You sleep tight baby…ok."

"Yes mom. I will." Brea hugged her mom tight and walked her out to her car.

"Call Jax." Sherry told her before driving off. Brea was confused. One minute they did not want him around and now her mom is pushing her to call him. Brea shook her head truly perplexed. Her family was strange.

* * *

The next morning Jax heard his cell ring and quickly pulled it out of his pocket hoping it was Brea. Disappointment washed over him when he realized it was not her.

"Jax. It's Lin. I need to see you. It's important. Can we meet in an hour?"

Jax sighed as he did not want to be bothered. He had to figure out a way to get Brea to talk to him.

"What's so important?" Jax asked trying not to sound irritated.

"We need to speak in person. Jax you know I would not bother you if it wasn't important."

"I'm on my way." He said snapping the phone shut with more force than necessary.

Jax sat down at the table with Henry Lin the leader of the Lin-Triad gang.

"What's up Lin? What could you not talk to me about over the phone?" Jax asked irritated. He could not hide his aggravation any longer.

"I hear you been spending time with my daughter."

Jax looked at Lin like he was crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My'Asia."

Jax sat back in his chair with shock and disbelief.

"What? Are you serious?" He could not believe Mya was Lin's kid. Lin had to be bullshitting him.

"Yes she is mine. Breanna's sister and I were together."

"Are you the reason Mya's mom is strung out?" Jax asked still in shock.

Lin ignored his question.

"I keep an eye on My'Asia and provide money to her. I want to make sure she is always safe. What is going on with you and Breanna?"

Jax looked at Lin and began to see little Mya in him. She did favor him. They had the same eyes, chin and nose.

"Do you know Brea?"

Lin shook his head no.

"Not really I only met her in passing. Let's say she and her family are not fans of mine."

"Then how do you provide for Mya." Jax asked.

"I put money in Breanna's account in her sisters' name monthly and I have someone keeping an eye out to make sure they are ok. That is how I come to find out you have visited on occasion. Do you know there was a fire at their home?" Lin's face became angry as he thought of how his daughter could have been killed. Lin knew he should have made his presence known to Breanna and make her move out of that crime ridden neighborhood but he thought it was best to stay his distance as Breanna was taking excellent care of My'Asia. Now they were put in danger and he would have to do something about it. Horror struck Jax's face as what Lin told him registered.

"Are they ok?" Jax asked fearing the answer.

"Yes they are fine. I received intel from the fire department that it was arson and we are looking into who did this. You never answered my question about Breanna."

Jax ran his hands through his hair, put his elbows up on the table and put his head in his hands. Breanna and Mya house was set on fire. How could she not have called him? Lin was Mya's father. Jax thoughts were speeding one hundred miles per minute. He needed to find Brea. He needed to make sure her and Mya were safe. Reading his expression Lin told Jax again that they were fine and they were staying at a local hotel.

"I'm assuming you have been seeing Breanna and I need your help in finding out who did this." Lin told Jax. Jax shook his head yes as his thoughts started to slow down a little and he started to focus on what needed to be done.

"Whatever you need just say the word.

* * *

Jax called Brea as soon as he left Lin's and as usual she did not answer. He would just have to hunt her down at the hotel. After sweet-talking the female hotel clerk, she finally gave him Brea's room number. When Brea answered the door, he could tell she had been crying. Without a word, she fell into his arms and broke down in more tears. Jax pushed his way in, closed the door and hugged her tighter as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry." He told her, as he hated what she was going through. After a few minutes Brea finally calmed down.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she pulled out of his embrace and sat on the hotel bed. Jax took his cut off, threw it on the bed and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I have my ways." He told her as he lifted her chin up to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Where is Mya?"

"Preschool." Brea sniffed. She was trying to keep things as normal as she could for her niece.

"I want you to stay with me until your apartment gets straighten out." Jax learned from Lin that Brea did indeed have renters insurance and only the living room was damaged. Brea shook her head no.

"We can't do that Jax." She told him as she scooted away from him a little on the bed.

"Yes you can and you will."

Brea looked at him and saw how serious he was. She could not believe he was dead serious. He could not acknowledge her when she went to the garage and now he wanted her to move in with him. Was he crazy?"

"Have you been drinking?" she asked him because he could not be in his right mind.

A hint of a smiled played on his beautiful lips.

"No I have not been drinking Brea."

Brea got up from the bed and started to pace the room.

"It will never work Jax. What has changed in the past forty-eight hours?"

"You are homeless for one Brea and my woman will always have a roof over her head."

Brea stepped back shocked by his response. _His woman?_

"I'm not your woman Jax." She scolded him.

"That remains to be seen." He told her as he stood up and walked up to her.

"What will you tell your family and club members? I'm the black nanny?"

"That's not a bad idea actually." He mused.

"Jax you already have a nanny." She told him.

"I know but we can make it work."

Brea did not believe he could get away with it. She told him again it would not work.

"You let me worry about that. Get your things." Jax looked around the hotel room and only saw her purse. He realized she only had the clothes on her back and her purse.

"Do you need me to pay for the hotel room?" he asked as he picked up her purse and handed to her. Brea took it and decided that she would not win this battle. If he wanted to take care of her and Mya he could do that. She needed all the help she could get and she refused to ask for help from her mom and auntie. Plus didn't her mom want her to call him anyway?

She and Jax would have to have a serious talk when her emotions were not as heighten. It had been the worse two days of her life and to be honest she just wanted a drink and to be held. Jax was the perfect candidate to hold her in a tight embrace. She realized all she wanted at the moment was to feel his arms around her.

"No I paid for the room already. I think they will refund my card for the remaining week. I will call later to find out."

Brea followed Jax out the room and stalled when she saw his bike.

"Oh hell no…..I'm not getting on that thing." She gasped.

Jax took her hand.

"Come on. I won't let anything happen to you." He coaxed as he pulled her toward his bike.

"What about Mya? I need to pick her up in a few hours."

"We will switch to my car when we get to my house. We need to go shopping for you guys anyway."

Brea frowned a little as Jax handed her his helmet.

"Put that on."

Jax watched with amusement as Brea put the helmet on. It was a little big for her head. He smiled at her as he tighten the strap under her chin. She was so adorable. He climbed onto his bike and Brea climbed onto the back. She took her purse strap and put it across her shoulder. She was glad her purse was small as she wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Brea squeezed her eyes shut as Jax started up his bike.

"Relax baby." He shouted over the noise of the bike. She was squeezing the life out of him. Brea loosens her tight grip on him and held back her shriek as Jax pulled off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash into Me**

**Chapter 10-Home Sweet Home**

_**How is everyone? Let me know what you think of this chapter. Not too much longer for the premiere. Very excited!**_

Brea finally opened her eyes when they pulled up to Jax's house. The ride was exhilarating and nerve racking at the same time. She was so scared that other cars would not see them but it seemed everyone knew it was a Son on the bike and even in traffic Jax received respect from the residents of Charming.

"Home sweet home." He told her as he removed the helmet from her head. It was a cute house he had. It was definitely bigger than her apartment. Jax took her hand and pulled her toward his house. They were met at the door by Neeta and Abel. Neeta had no idea that Abel's nanny was black. I guess it would not be far fetch if they said she was also a babysitter.

Brea smiled at little Abel when she walked into Jax' s house.

"Abel this is Brea. Brea this is my son Abel." Brea squatted down and shook little Abel's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Abel."

Abel smiled up at Brea. He was such a handsome little tyke. Brea could not wait for Mya to meet him. Jax introduced Neeta to her and right after introductions Neeta had to get home.

"It's nice meeting you!" Neeta called back to Brea as she walked to her car. Brea was surprised that the woman did not bat an eyelash about Jax bringing home a black woman. Has he brought home black women before? If he did, why did he act the way he did with her at Teller-Morrow?

"Let me show you around and where you and Mya will be sleeping."

The image of Jax's lying next to her flashed in Brea's head and she had to look away from his gaze. Sensing her desire Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned over and slowly kissed Brea and she found herself losing breath. He was so damn yummy.

"I can't wait to taste you again." He whispered against her lips. Brea tried not to hyperventilate. Brea's cell phone started to ring and she pulled away from Jax to answer it. It was her insurance company. After what seemed like forever, she was finally able to get off the phone.

"That was my insurance company. They are sending an estimator out in a couple of days to look at the apartment." She told him putting her phone up.

"Good. We need to find out who set your place on fire," Jax leaned over and gave her a peck on her lips.

You ready to go to Wal-Mart to pick you and Mya up some essentials before we pick her up from preschool?"

Brea faced contorted a little as she thought of Wal-Mart.

"I don't shop at Wal-Mart. I shop at Target."

Jax laughed, "Ok Gemma."

Jax and Abel were very patient while Brea shopped for what she and Mya would needed. Brea was surprised as Jax helped her pick out some cute outfits for Mya. However, Brea was not at all surprised at the several long and funny looks they received. Brea knew if she was on the other side of the fence, she would most likely give a couple who looked so different from one another a second glance as well. Brea knew the looks were because of the race difference but she felt it was also because Jax was obviously part of a motorcycle gang and Brea had on a nurse's uniform. Everyone in town knew who the Sons of Anarchy were but she was sure they did not expect the president of the club to be out shopping in the little girls section of Target.

It really did not help Jax image when he started to get fussy over what she picked out for Mya. He looked so cute when he would hold up a little pair of jeans and a pink little girl's shirt to see if they matched. She could tell he was an excellent dad. No matter the tough exterior, he was a big teddy bear inside. When it was time for Brea to pick out a few outfits and under clothes for herself she made him go to another part of the store while she and Abel continued to shop. She hummed to herself as she filled up the cart with items she needed. Despite the arson at her place the other night Brea was smiling. Being with Jax was making her happy. He was slowly making up for the way he treated her and Mya the other day. He was actually with her in a public place and he seem to not care at all what people were thinking. Now how will he act when he was with his crew? She knew someone in the small town of Charming would notice him and it will get back to the club. It seem to be a risk he was willing to take.

When Brea thought she had what she needed she dialed for Jax to meet her at the register. She was kind of embarrassed how full her cart was but she needed everything that was in the cart including Mya's booster seat and the three bottles of wine. Jax started to help her unload the cart and Brea looked up to find him holding up a set of her bra and underwear she picked out. She was so embarrassed. She knew she went a little extra lacey and sexier than necessary but she would be staying with him and she can't be walking around in grandma underwear. She flushed as she scold herself silently for thinking anything would happen with her and Jax where he would see her in her underwear. If what happened in her apartment with him the other night was any indication she had every right to prepare herself. Brea nearly choked when the cashier told them their total. Jax pulled out his wallet and counted out five hundred dollars in cash. Brea tried to protest but he playfully ignored her. On the way out Jax took over pushing the cart as Brea struggled a little in keeping it in a straight line. As Jax was putting the bags in the car Brea put Abel in the car seat.

"Hey Jax." A voice purred behind Brea. Brea fasten Abel in the seat and looked behind her to find a bleach blonde, emancipated woman walking up to Jax's car. She walked right pass Brea and gave Jax a tight hug. Brea wrinkled her nose as the woman smelled like old beer and cigarettes. Brea always gave a woman her props when she was good looking but this woman was hideous. She looked so used up. Brea knew by looking at her that is exactly what had happen to her. She was used up. Did Jax take part in using her as well? Brea felt sorry for the woman.

Jax was very short and irritated with the woman and he did not bother to introduce Brea to her. She eventually took the hint, looked Brea up and down, said goodbye to Jax and walked into Target.

"Before you say anything I did not introduce you because she is nothing but trash. She is what we call a crow eater and she does not deserve to be introduced to you." He told her opening the passenger door for her.

"No problem." She told him hopping in the seat. She really did not care as he could tell he did not give a rat's ass about her. Jax smiled his winning smile at her as he shut her door.

Mya was overjoyed when she saw Jax sitting in the car. She literally started jumping up and down yelling his name as she waited patiently for Brea to fix her new booster seat.

"Who are you?" she pointed at Abel when she finally climbed in the car.

"Mya this is Jax's son Abel." Brea told her planting a kiss on her chubby cheeks. Mya looked at Abel for a few moments as she sized him up. Abel just smiled at the pretty girl sitting next to him. Mya decided she liked him and started to talk his ear off. Jax had a permanent smile on his face as he looked in the rearview mirror at both kids.

It took a while for Brea to make herself at home. She had a lot of stuff to put away and organized so Jax took it upon himself to order pizza. She was able to give Mya a bath, put her in her new pajamas, take a shower and throw on a t-shirt and yoga pants she had brought at Target. She was done just in time when the pizza was delivered. They all sat at the table eating pizza when the doorbell rung. Brea froze when she heard the doorbell. Jax looked at her with a little alarm hinting across his face.

"Stay put. I will see who it is." He told her getting up to answer the door.

Brea heard a couple of male voices. She started to feel a little nauseous. Was it members of his club? They did not get a chance to go over the details of why she was staying with him. Brea looked up as two men entered the kitchen behind Jax. Brea recognized one of the men from the first day she met Jax. The other man she had never seen before. He was baled, with tattoo sleeves down both arms and carried a menacing look. Brea cocked her head to the side as she studied him more. What was he? He did not look white to her. He had to be Latino or even mix with black.

"Brea this is Chibs," he said pointing to the man she recognized "and this is Happy."

Brea had to choke back her laugher….Happy? He was so mean looking. Chibs smiled and high five Mya. Happy just glared at her. He was really making her uncomfortable.

"Well hey little Mya!" Chibs beamed at Mya she reminded him of his daughter when she was her age.

Mya jumped down from her seat and hugged Chibs. This child never met a stranger. She walked up to Happy and sized him up.

"Why are you so mean?" she asked looking up at him. Happy looked down at the cute little girl.

"Because I am mean." He told her looking at her sternly. Mya gasped a little scared of the mean man but then smiled as she saw a big smile slowly crawl across Happy's face. He knelt down and told her it was nice to meet her.

"What's going on guys?" Jax asked wondering why they came to his house.

"We need to talk prez." Happy told him eyeing Brea.

"Yeah…ok…lets go in my room….Brea I will be right back." Jax told her as he escorted the Chibs and Hapy to his room. Brea heard Happy ask Jax who she was. She could not quite make out Jax response. She wondered what she told him.

Brea plopped down in the chair at the table. She wondered what was going on. After a few moments, Jax and the guys came out and Jax asked if she would mind watching Abel as he had to run an errand. Without hesitation, Brea said she would be glad to watch Abel.

After they left Brea figured out how to work Jax's DVD player and put on a Disney movie for the kids to watch before bed. After an hour and half the movie was over and she put both kids to bed. Abel did not give Brea any problems and went right to bed. Mya on the other hand wanted to wait up for Jax but Brea talked her into going to sleep. Brea laid down next to Mya and her thoughts were on Jax and she hoped he was ok. She tried to stay awake to wait up for him but she started to fall asleep around 2am. She hoped whatever he was doing he would come home safely.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Crash Into Me**_

_**Chapter 11-Innocence**_

_**Happy Labor Day!**_

"_**My grandfather once told me that there were two kinds of people: those who do the work and those who take the credit. He told me to try to be in the first group; there was much less competition."**_

_**- Indira Gandhi**_

* * *

Brea was awaken a couple hours later with butterfly kisses to her lips. Brea's reflexes kicked in and her hand went up and slapped Jax.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked as she sat up in bed. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness and found Jax standing above her smiling down at her.

"Shhhh…before you wake up Mya…come with me." He whispered extending his hand to her. Brea took his hand and was led to Jax room.

"I missed you." She said to him as he cracked his room door to hear the kids if they woke up.

"I missed you too." He leaned over and nibbled on her bottom lip. Brea instinctively opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue entrance. As Jax kissed intensified, he grabbed Brea, lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him.

"Jax! I'm too heavy! Put me down." She said afraid she would hurt him, as she did need to lose at least 20 pounds.

"Hush." He told her as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and looked down at her in what looked like awe. Brea could not tell for sure, as she never had a man look at her like that before. Well at least she never paid attention if a man looked at her a certain way. She was too busy studying and raising Mya. Jax pulled up her t-shirt and began kissing and licking her stomach. Brea fought back the urge to cover herself up with her hands. Jax pulled the shirt over her head and proceeded to take off her bra. Brea could not believe this was happening again as Jax licked her breast one after the other. Brea's began to moan as Jax licked and sucked his way down to her belly button.

He pulled her yoga pants and underwear off with a swiftness. Jax could not get over her beautiful mocha complexion she was just amazingly beautiful.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked her as he opened her legs and began to lick her inner thighs. Brea began to shake with anticipation. Jax could not wait to be inside her.

"Breathe Brea." He told her softly as he prepared to enter. Pushing her legs further apart, Jax pressed against her entrance. Jax let out a moan as he felt how wet she was. Brea looked up in his blue eyes and urged him to go on. Jax pushed in very slowly and Brea whimpered a little. Jax leaned over and kissed her lips as he pushed in further. She was so tight even though she was slick with her juices. Pulling out, he widen her legs and without hesitation pushed back in and that was when he felt himself pressed against her hymen. Jax immediately pulled out and Brea opened her eyes.

"Wh…why did you stop?" Brea asked trying to control her breathing.

"Babe… you're a virgin."

Brea shook her head yes.

"You're a virgin," Jax whispered again in total disbelief. "Brea are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to."

Brea caressed Jax faced and looked in his eyes, which were full of concern for her.

"Yes Jax….I want you. I am sure. There will be no regrets."

Jax looked unsure so Brea took matters into her own hands literally, when she reached down and grabbed his cock. Brea gasped as she felt how hard it was and the size. For a split second, she was not sure she wanted him inside her because of his size but once he started kissing her again that concern flew out the window.

"I'll be gentle babe." He whispered against her lips just before biting and tugging on her bottom lip again.

Jax entered Brea again even more slowly this time. She was so tight and wet. Jax pushed a couple more inches in and looked at Brea's face. Her eyes were shut tight. He kissed her eyelids as he pushed a couple more inches in.

"Open your eyes Brea and look at me." Jax soothe to her.

Brea open her eyes and looked into his ice blue eyes. She could not get over how beautiful he was and here he was inside her now about to take innocence. She never thought in a million years someone as beautiful as Jax would take her virginity but here he was looking down at her with such lust in his eyes for her and her only.

Jax could not believe someone as beautiful as Brea would still be a virgin. He was in pure awe of her. She was a rare bird. She was his and only his. He leaned over and deeply kissed her to distract her from what was about to come. Jax pulled out a little and then thrust back in breaking through the tight barrier. Brea let out a small cry of pain and called his name.

"Oh God..Jax!" The instinct to push Jax away was strong in Brea but she fought it. The pain was raw, ripped, and burned at her.

Jax stayed still to let Brea adjust to him. He was still not all the way in but waited patiently for Brea to adjust to him. She looked so beautiful as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine….go ahead I'm ready." She breathed.

Jax pushed further in and sighed with pleasure, as he felt his way in slowly in the never visited tight tunnel. Jax pushed deeper and continued until he was all the way in.

"Brea I am going to fuck you now…are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Jax smiled as he pulled out just leaving the tip in and then he slowly thrust back in feeling her up with his cock. The pain Brea felt earlier began to fade and was replaced with pleasure as Jax continued thrusting in and out of her. He began to pick up the pace and Brea found her hips pushing up to him. She grabbed his butt to push him in even deeper. All pain was gone and she could not get enough of him. She wanted to feel his fullness over and over. Jax was delirious with his desire for her and began to pump in and out of her harder. My God she felt so good. He was trying hard to not come too early but she felt so good to him and damn she was so tight.

"Mmmmm…Jax…please…harder…." Brea could not believe the words that just came out of her mouth but something raw was just awoken inside her and it needed to be fed.

"Oh baby you don't have to ask me twice."

With that Jax began to thrust in and out of her harder and fucked her like she wanted. He began to play with her clit and Brea began to feel nothing but pleasure and moan as she felt prickles of goose bumps up and down her skin. A heat began to course through her body .She was about to have an orgasm. Just as Brea realized what was happening as a tsunami of pleasure rushed through her body and caused her whole body to constrict from pleasure. Even though she has had orgasms from self-pleasure, it never caused her body to feel the way it was feeling right now. She moaned Jax name over and over as pleasure rippled through her body. Jax loved the moans and the way she called his name as she came. The excitement sent him over the edge and with a few more thrusts, he came deep inside her. Exhausted Jax body went limp on top of Brea. Brea smiled as he buried his face in her neck. His blonde hair was soak and wet. She ran her fingers through scratching at his scalp.

"My God woman…you were amazing." He murmured against her neck. Brea rubbed her fingers up and down his back and caressed his ass. Jax moaned against her neck and did not bother to move or remove himself out of her. She felt so good warm and tight surrounding him he did not want to pull out. He lifted up on his elbows and looked in Brea's eyes. They were misty from her tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly kissing her.

Brea nodded her head yes.

"Was I really amazing?" she asked shifting under his weight. She still felt full with him inside her.

"Baby you were spectacular."

Brea felt a sense of pride when Jax told her that. She was afraid she would not please him and she did. Jax slowly pulled out of her and pulled her to him as he laid back in the bed.

"I'm going to take care of you and Mya….I promise."

Brea felt as if her heart was going to burst with happiness. She could not believe this man wanted to take on her and Mya. She was so glad he literally crashed into her life.

The next morning Brea woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She looked over to find the bed empty. She heard laughter come from the kitchen and smiled when she heard Mya and Jax's laughter. She started to move out of bed but felt a little pain between her legs. _Shit…_she should have known she would have a little pain. She slowly moved out of bed and went to use the bathroom and take a shower. Brea looked down at the tissue with a little alarm when she saw blood after she wiped herself. She calmed down when she realize it was from losing her virginity after all she just had her menstrual a few weeks ago. _Come on girl you are a nurse for God's sake!_

After her shower, she walked out to the room to find Jax pulling the sheets off the bed.

"Morning." He looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

"Doing a little cleaning?" she asked. As he pulled on the sheets, she notice a big maroon stain on the sheets. Brea covered her mouth…oh my God she bled on his sheets…_really Brea!_

"Oh my God Jax! I'm so sorry!" Brea felt as if she was going to cry she was so embarrassed.

"Baby…..it's alright…."

"How many cherries have you popped before to know what to expect?"

Jax walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist…..Brea could not look in his eyes as she was so embarrassed.

"Only one time before and that was when I was about sixteen." He told her as he planted a small kiss on her lips. Brea wanted to ask who she was but her mind reflected back to the blood stain sheets.

Neeta knocked on the bedroom door and Brea hid in the bathroom, she did not want to face anyone. She heard the conversation between Jax and her talking about the sheets.

"Jax…you took her virginity?"

She did not hear Jax response. Neeta chastised him and told him to be careful and not break her heart.

"Jax…..don't fuck with her heart…you better not be messing with her because she is black…I will be very disappointed in you. I have taught you not to see color since you were a boy…I don't care what the club says….I know you know better..…..Sweetheart ?….." Neeta said to the bathroom door.

Brea felt like a little kid walking out the bathroom. Neeta gathered the sheets.

"The babies have already eaten..and I got the sheets."

Brea walked up to Jax and buried her head in his shoulder….could her day be more embarrassing.

* * *

_**I want to thank all my reviewers and followers…..you mean the world to me to. If I miss your name my apologies. I thank you guys for taking the time to read my story…you have a special place in my heart…..smiles….Michele**_

_**AyannaCosta**_

_**TeamEveryoneButEdward**_

_**serenity0318**_

_**Legolas' Girl 31**_

_**IRENELOVE83**_

_**jaotvdspn1994**_

_**Emmettluver2010**_

_**Dark Alana**_

_**Iluvyeachick**_

_**Savannah's Angels**_

_**ren-hatake**_

_**primesgirl4**_

_**TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight**_

_**SassyGrl23**_

_**arowley**_

_**All my guest readers!**_

_**All my followers!**_


	12. Chapter 12-Wal-Mart

**Crash Into Me**

**Chapter 12-Wal-Mart**

**1969**

"Push Sherry!" Gemma encouraged Sherry. Sherry was in near tears from the pain of childbirth ripping through her body. As Sherry bore down to push the baby out she wondered why she let Gemma talk her into having the baby at her and John's house. Sherry felt she should have been having the baby at a hospital. Gemma told her it was for the best that there was not an official record on file of the baby's birth. Gemma had taken care of everything for the baby's birth even down to having and ob/gyn doctor at her house assisting Sherry with birth. Sherry did not know how Gemma was able to swing that but anything was possible when it came to The Sons. Sherry bore down again and finally felt her baby enter the world.

"It's a boy" the doctor announced. Sherry was overcome with joy as the doctor put the crying baby on her chest. Gemma cut the cord and smiled down at the baby and Sherry.

"He is so beautiful Sherry. In a few minutes Dr. Wilmoth will have to take the baby."

Sherry's joy was short lived as she started to cry for her son. Why could Lenny not have been a man and stepped up to his responsibilities. He should have married her and they would have been a family. Even though many of the club members had a problem with her race in the beginning they all became use to Sherry being around and treated her fairly. They were not perfect towards her it was more they tolerated her. Sherry looked down at her and Lenny's son. Lenny was not in town and he would never would lay eyes on his first son. Sherry knew as she was giving birth to Lenny's first-born he was most likely out fucking some random woman. He earned his nickname "The Pimp". Sherry had thought she could change him but she could not.

Dr. Wilmoth took the baby from Sherry's arms and smiled down at the baby.

"He is so pale. I will have no problem placing him with a family. I already have several interested." Dr. Wilmoth told Gemma.

"Please make sure they are good people." Sherry said between sobs.

"They will be Sherry….I promise."Dr. Wilmoth told her as he wiped the baby down to put a onesie on him and wrap him in a warm blanket. Gemma looked down at the baby boy in Dr. Wilmoth's arms and gasped when the baby opened his eyes and looked at Gemma.

"My God….look at his eyes they are green."

Sherry closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the bed.

"Please take him before I change my mind." Sherry whispered barely catching her breath from her crying.

"Sherry you know this is for the best," Gemma told her as she walked over and took her hand. "You know that child will have a better life than you could provide for it as a single mom."

Sherry knew Gemma was right but she turned her head away from her. She could not stomach looking at Gemma right now.

* * *

Gemma walked up to Jax as he was backing his bike in a parking space at the garage. Jax looked up at his mom as he took off his helmet and gloves. Yep she was pissed. _Shit! _He was not in the mood for her shit today.

"She's living with you now Jax?"

Jax knew his mom would have an opinion about Brea and Mya staying with him and Abel.

"Yes mom…..her apartment caught on fire and she has nowhere to stay."

"Her mom! She could stay with Sherry or her bitch of Aunt Pamela."

Jax looked at his mom.

"How the hell do you know Brea's mom?"

Gemma crossed her arms contemplating what she would tell Jax. He didn't need to know the whole truth.

"She was my Avon lady."

"And what else mom? You just called her aunt a bitch. How would you come to that conclusion if she was just selling you eye shadow and lipsticks?"

"I met her once or twice and she was a bitch. I guess she didn't like Sherry selling Avon to a biker chick." Gemma lied.

Jax squinted his eyes at his mom. She was so full of shit sometimes.

"How did you even find out who Brea's mom was?"

"I took her home the day she dropped her car off and you completely ignored her and little Mya."

Jax grimaced as he thought back to how he treated Brea and Mya that day. He wanted to forget that day.

"Jax, I don't think the club will approve of her." Gemma tried to warn her son.

"It's my personal business and has nothing to do with the club."

"It has everything to do with the club Jax. She is black and that will not sit well with some of the guys. Especially with this Pope situation."

"I can handle them." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope you can son. The last thing we need is a riff in the club. I can't go down that road again."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Gemma quickly replied and walked back to the garage office. Jax knew some of the guys would have a problem with Brea but who he chose to spend his time with was on him. He should not have to bring up who he was seeing at a meeting. It was his business not the clubs. He was however prepared for anyone who had the balls to come up to him. He hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

Since her car was not ready yet Jax asked Happy to drive Brea around for the day. Brea was sure Happy was not enthused about playing chauffeur. He was gracious to her though and Brea knew it was out of respect for Jax and plus he did seem very fond of Mya. Brea had to meet the insurance adjuster at her apartment for him to look at the damage.

"It is good Ms. Fletcher that the fire was contained to the living room. I do see and can still smell smoke damage to the other rooms. We will call you later with the estimate and have a check in the mail to you soon. Do you have an address you are staying temporarily where we can send the check?"

Even though things were going great with Jax she did not want to give his address as the relationship with him was so new so she gave her mother's address. Brea shook the man's hand and watch him side eyed Happy as he walked out. He had no doubt had questions as to why a member of The Sons was at her house watching them like a guard dog.

After picking up Mya from school they pulled up at Jax to find multiple bikes and cars lined up and down the street and some people hanging out on the porch. It looks like there was a party going on.

Brea, Happy and Mya walked in to find the house almost packed with people. Brea frowned as she looked for Jax. She was hoping for a nice quiet evening with Jax and the kids. Gemma was in the kitchen with a couple of other women making food.

"Auntie who are all these people?" Mya asked looking a little scared. Happy picked Mya up and told her they were family and friends of Jax and therefore were her family and friends. Mya smiled a big smile and kissed Happy on his cheek. Brea could have sworn she saw Happy's heart melt. Mya had that effect on everyone she came in contact with.

"Brea sweetheart! How are you?" Gemma asked as she walked up to Brea and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Brea fought the urge to recoil. What was Gemma doing? Brea didn't know Gemma like that for her to be up on her like this.

"Where's Jax?"

"He's outside barbecuing." Seeing the question on Brea's face Gemma told Brea she decided to have a small get together as the club needed to relax and have some fun. Brea thought they had a clubhouse house for parties.

"I'm going to get Mya washed up." Brea told Gemma as she took Mya from Happy.

"I've made something for her and Abel. It will be ready in a few minutes."

Brea took Mya to the back room, gave her a bath, and put on her Hello Kitty pajama set. When she opened the door to get Mya something to eat, she found Happy standing in front of the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him slightly confused as to why he was standing by the guest bedroom door. Happy looked a little embarrassed.

"I wanted to see if Mya was ready to eat. Gemma has the food ready."

"Hey Happy!" Mya grabbed his hand and they walked to the kitchen. Brea shut the door and got undress to take a shower. After a quick shower she wrapped a large towel around her body and open the door to find Jax sitting on the bed. Brea about jumped out of her skin.

"Shit! Jax…you scared me."

Jax just smiled as he looked her up and down in her towel. He got up off the bed, walked up to her, and pulled her towel off. Before she could protest, his mouth came crashing down onto hers.

"Jax people are in the house." She said pulling away.

"The door is locked." He told her picking up and placing her on the bed.

"Mya?"

"She is with Happy…she's fine." Jax took off his t-shirt, shoes, pants and boxers. Brea could feel herself becoming moist as Jax positioned himself on top of her.

"Brea I'm sorry…I can't be gentle with you right now….I need you to bad." He whispered in her ear as he opened her legs and thrust himself into her. Brea let out a small cry as her body tried to get over the shock of his entrance. It did not hurt as bad as the first time he entered her last night but it still was a little painful. He was right as he really was feigning for her bad because his thrust were fast and frantic. Jax took her right leg and lifted it up to gain deeper entrance. He felt so good but it was so hard for Brea to keep up with his thrusts. After a few more thrust Jax came with a hard shudder and collapsed on top of Brea. Brea smiled to herself as she was happy she could satisfy him. Even though she did not have an orgasm, she felt just as happy because she was able to please him. Jax lifted up and kissed Brea passionately.

"I'm sorry it was so fast…I promise to make it up to you." He told her between kisses.

As they got dressed, Brea told Jax to exit the room first and she would leave out a few minutes later.

"We are out of beer and ice." Gemma said a little upset. Her party could not be ruin. She needed more beer and ice.

"I can go get some." Brea offered. The party was in full swing and they quickly ran out of beer.

"Thank God! Here let me give you some money." Gemma pulled out a couple of hundreds out of her purse.

"I want to go with Brea." Abel announced. Brea picked Abel up and told him of course he could come. Mya was still with Happy and he was showing her magic tricks. Brea smiled to herself as she wondered if hanging with Mya would damage his hard core persona.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked as he saw Brea and Abel walk out the door.

"Target to get more beer and ice."

"Go to Wal-Mart its cheaper. You got money?" He asked looking her up and down as their time together earlier flashed in his mind.

"Yeah. Gemma gave me some."

"Ok."

Brea strapped Abel in his car seat in Jax car and headed to Wal-Mart.

Wal-Mart was packed and Brea cursed under her breath as she wished she had went to Target. As luck would have it Abel started to whine a little and get restless sitting in the shopping cart.

"Ok Abel we are almost done." She told him rubbing his cheek. Abel was not having it and started to cry and demanded to go home. Brea tried to calm him down but Abel started to cry even harder.

"I want my daddy!" he shouted. Brea looked around and noticed people started to stare at her and Abel. Ok she needed to get out of this store quick before someone thinks she had stolen Abel.

"Ok sweetheart we are going home." She whispered to him as she headed to the check-out line. Just before she was able to get into a check-out line a security guard walked up to her and Abel. Brea's breath caught in her throat, as she knew why he was coming up to her.

"Ma'am is there a problem? He asked.

"No there is no problem," Brea retorted. "I just have a tired little boy and a crowded store working my nerves."

"Ma'am you need to come with me." He request rudely as he wrapped his hand around Abel's upper arm. Abel's face went pale and he looked up at Brea scared.

"Come with you for what?"

"There have been some concerns from other customers." He told her looking her up and down.

"I don't know what sort of concern you are talking about and there is nothing to sort out."

Abel reached for Brea only to have the security guard pull the child back from her reach. Abel burst into more tears.

"Let go of him this instant." Brea shouted.

Brea looked at the white security and tried to hide her embarrassment and anger. She could not believe someone actually called security on her. Well she did have a screaming white child yelling for his daddy.

"Ma'am I suggest we go to my office and clear this up. It is best you just come with me now."

Brea looked at his name tag and noticed it said Hawkins.

Not wanting to cause a further scene Brea pushed her cart and followed behind the security guard.

After what seem like a long country mile, they finally came to the manager's office. Hawkins motioned for Brea to be seated across from a desk. Brea picked up Abel, who finally calmed down, out of the cart and sat across from Hawkins. Hawkins called a cashier in to get Abel while he talked to Brea. When the cashier took Abel from Brea's arms, he started to cry again. Brea felt her heart ache for the little boy.

"It will be ok Abel. I will get you in a few minutes." Brea started to tear up a little as they took Abel to another office.

"Can I ask what the problem is?"

"It seems some customers have a problem seeing a black woman with a little white boy yelling for his daddy….so what's your story?"

"What do you mean what is my story?"

Hawkins got up from behind the desk and knelt down by Brea.

"Come on it's just you and me. You can talk to me. I'll even vouch for you when the police come."

Brea looked at the white man like he was crazy. A tattoo on his neck that was barely visible under his collar caught her eye. It looked like the top of a swastika symbol. Brea rolled her eyes…just fuckin great she would have to get the racist wannabe cop.

"Vouch for me?"

"Of course," he smiled an evil smile at Brea. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Brea felt a jack hammer like pain in the back of her head. This situation was working her last nerve.

"Did someone put you up to this?" he asked moving a little closer to her.

"Put me up to what?"

"You know what I mean. Maybe you and your man are in trouble and you need some quick cash. He comes up with an idea to kidnap a little white kid for some quick cash. Cute kid like that his parents will come up with the money to pay to get him back."

He was out of his damn mind. Stupid muthafucker!

"Abel is not a kidnap victim! If I kidnapped him why would I stay in a store to shop around?" he had to be the dumbest wannabe cop alive. Hawkins gave her a look that made her skin crawl.

"Then why was he crying asking for his dad."

"Because he is a tired and grumpy toddler. His father is a few miles away. I need to call him to clear this mess up."

"Maybe you need to try again." He told her.

"Maybe I need to use smaller words. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look I'm trying to make this easier for you. You want to play hard ass you go right ahead. Cute thick black chick like you will make a nice treat for someone in lock up."

Brea could not believe her ears.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked trying to control her anger.

"No. I'm not threatening you. I'm just telling you what could happen if you do not cooperate. Nowadays when it comes to kidnap children people act first and ask questions later. I will hate for you to get all hurt up." He gave Brea a slow measured look that made her want to take a shower. Was he not a racist asshole? Why was he sizing her up?

"Can I please call his dad?"

"Go ahead. He will need to bring proof he is the child's father." Hawkins got up, sat back behind the desk, and eyed Brea as she pulled out her cell phone.

Shaking and in near tears Brea dialed Jax's number. She sighed with relief when he answered and told him the situation she was in. Brea heard Jax let out a stream of explicit language before he told her he was on his way and snap the phone shut. Brea smiled to herself as she thought of what Jax will do when he meets Hawkins. It took about 10 minutes when she looked up out the office window to find Jax, Happy and Tig walking toward the security office. Hawkins looked up a few seconds later and the expression on his face brought joy to Brea's heart. For a second he had a confused look as to why the Sons were walking toward his office but in seconds it registered to him Abel's last name…..Teller.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Crash Into Me**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Jax swung the office door open without knocking. Hawkins got up from behind his desk.

Tig shut the office door and locked it as Happy closed the window blinds. _Oh shit something was about to go down_ Brea thought. She was right as Jax went straight up to Hawkins without a word and decked him in the mouth. Hawkins fell back up against the wall and Jax continued to punch him. When Hawkins was almost unconscious Jax lifted him up by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

Brea could not believe her eyes. She expected Jax to be pissed but he was about to kill the man.

"You threaten my family?" he roared at him.

Hawkins shook his head no.

"Yes he did! He scared Abel and took him from me." Brea was not about to let him lie.

Jax looked down and saw the swastika tattoo on his neck. With Jax pulling on Hawkins collar it became fully visible.

"You a Nord?"

Hawkins didn't answer and Jax pushed him up against the wall harder.

"Answer me!"

Hawkins nodded his head yes.

"So you targeted her?"

"No..No…customers complain because the little boy was crying for his father."

"And you had the bright idea that she was stealing my son while she was shopping?"

"I didn't know." Hawkins told Jax.

Jax let him go and Hawkins slid to the ground. Jax looked down at him with disgust.

"Where is my son?"

"He's in the office next door." Hawkins replied weakly.

"You need to apologize to Breanna," Jax demanded. "Get up and apologize!"

Hawkins slowly stood up and looked at Brea.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

Brea knew it was a bullshit apology and Hawkins was fuming inside but it made her feel good anyhow.

"Go get Abel." Jax told Happy and Tig. After they left the office Jax went up to Brea and stood as close as he could to her without arousing suspicion. He wanted to take her in his arms.

"Are are alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Abel."

"Come on." Jax put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her out of the office. Jax looked back at Hawkins.

"Tell Darby I said hello." Jax smirked.

Tig and Happy walked out of the office next door at the same time with Tig holding Abel. Abel smiled when he saw his father and reached for him.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Jax said as he kissed his son.

"What about the beer and ice?" Brea asked looking over at her cart full of beer.

"Oh…. That piece of shit will pay for it." Tig told her as he nodded towards Hawkins office.

"But they will stop us on the way out to check for a receipt." Brea was worried. She did not want them to get in trouble. There was already a half dead man in the security office she didn't want to draw any more attention.

"They won't stop us." Happy told her with a serious expression on his face as he pulled out a couple bags of ice out of the ice fridge on the way out.

He was right as they walked out the young guy checking receipts looked the other way when they passed him.

Everyone helped Brea load the beer in Jax's car, Jax told Tig and Happy to go ahead, and he would meet them at the house. Jax watched them roll out the parking lot as Brea buckled Abel in the car seat. Jax looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was looking in their direction and when he realized no one was paying attention he grabbed Brea when she lifted up from buckling Abel and kissed her passionately. He pulled away after a few seconds and gazed in her eyes. Brea could not believe he just took the risk and kissed her in public.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you in there." He told her trying to reframe from kissing her again.

"Well now you see why I rather shop at Target. I hate Wal-Mart"

"Duly noted." He told her smiling.

"What's a Nord?" she asked him closing the car door.

Jax rolled his eyes.

"I will tell you about them later. We better get back."

"Ok." Brea walked to the driver side and got in the car. Jax shut the car door for her and told her he will follow her back.

When they pulled up it almost looked like the guest had tripled in size. Gemma met Brea inside.

"What happen?" she asked taking Abel from Brea. Brea could tell Gemma was a little pissed.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Tig told her walking passed her with a case of beer in each hand.

"Brea what happened?" she asked giving Brea a look.

Brea did not want to tell her but her look suggested she better tell her the truth.

"Security pulled me and Abel in their office. There was some complaints when Abel started to get fussy and wanted to go home."

"What kind of complaints?" Gemma asked.

"That she had stolen Abel." Jax told her as he put more beers on the table.

"What? Neeta has never had a problem with Abel when she shops."

"That's because I shop at Target…Gemma." Neeta eyed Brea with a "you better get it together girl" look.

Brea sighed. She just wanted to lay down and forget the whole ordeal.

"Where is Mya?" she asked looking for her niece among the sea of people in Jax's house.

"She is outside with Chibs," Neeta told her. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No she is fine. I will be in the guestroom if anyone needs me." Brea was mentally exhausted.

"Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to fix you a plate?" Neeta asked Brea.

"No I'm fine."

Neeta ignored Brea's response and told her she will bring her a plate in her room. Brea looked around for Jax but could not locate him so she went into the guest bedroom and laid down. After a few moments Neeta knocked on the door and entered with a plate full of food. She sat it on the nightstand with a fork, knife and napkins. Brea sat up and thanked Neeta. Neeta sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Brea with worry in her eyes.

"I know I don't know you sweetheart but I am real good at reading people and can figure out whether they are good people or not and I know you are a good woman. I can see the love you have for your niece and you have a good head on your shoulders."

Brea looked at Neeta wondering what she was trying to tell her.

"I know there is something going on between you and Jackson and he has asked me not to say anything…and I won't say anything but I must warn you Jackson and his family come with a lot of drama and baggage. I do not want you or Mya to be pulled into it because there is no easy way out sweetheart."

Brea shook her head in acknowledgment.

"If there is one thing you take from the conversation it must be this. Do not ever come between Gemma and her relationship with her son. It will be something you will regret for the rest of your days. Never ever get on Gemma's bad side…do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Once Neeta left, Brea was a nervous wreck. She looked at the food on the nightstand and knew she would not have an appetite for a while. What was she going to do? She really liked Jax. Should she take Mya and leave? There was a light knock at the door that broke Brea's train of thought.

"Come in."

Mya and Happy walked in.

"She said she was sleepy. I figured it was pass her bedtime." Happy told Brea as he sat Mya on the bed. Brea looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was well pass eight.

"Thanks Happy."

Happy nodded and left the room. Brea gave Mya a bath and put her into bed. Brea hope the party will die down soon so they could get some sleep. After Brea's shower she crawled into the bed beside Mya and tried to get some sleep.

Brea woke up a few hours later to a quiet house. She sat up in bed and wondered if Jax was home. He must be because he did not wake her to watch Abel. She got up and tiptoed to his room to almost run smack into him when he exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Looking for me?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Brea nodded yes as words escaped her as she took in all his sexiness.

"I was about to come get you." He told her pulling her into his room.

Brea and Jax were naked in no time devouring each other's bodies.

Brea found herself being bold and was on top of Jax kissing and licking his chest all the way down his body. She stopped an eyed his hard cock. _Go for it. _She told herself. _How hard could it be?_ Brea leaned over and put Jax's cock in her mouth. Jax jerked a little not expecting to feel Brea's mouth on him. He lifted up on one of his elbow and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." Brea moaned. Jax fell back with a groan as the vibration when she answered on his dick felt hella good.

Brea closed her eyes and worked her mouth up and down Jax swollen cock.

"Use your tongue more Brea." Jax instructed Brea. Brea did as she was instructed and relished the way Jax started to wither under her. She got a little happy at the thought of pleasing him and took him deeper in her mouth. All of a sudden Jax winced and froze.

"Teeth..Brea…watch your teeth." Jax grimaced.

_Shit!_ _Get it together girl!_ She thought.

"Sorry." Brea whispered as she kissed and started to lick him up and down again. Brea closed her eyes again and focused on working Jax as best as she could. She needed to concentrate if she was going to do this right. _Concentrate Brea..no teeth..more tongue. What did her friends tell her? Giving head is fucking a man with your mouth…ok Brea….move your mouth up and down, lick and suck. _Brea continued to work Jax until he was buckling under her and started to pump in her mouth. _Oh God!_ Brea thought as he was pumping deep in her throat. In no time her gag reflex started but Brea held steadfast and tried her best to take him all in. Jax grabbed the back of her head to keep her still as he came deep in her throat. Brea eyes widen as she started to panic as the warm cum filled her mouth. _Should she swallow?_ Looking up at Jax, he was looking down at her his eyes piercing into hers. _Ok…. she was going to swallow. _Not losing eye contact with Jax, Brea held her breath, took a big gulp, and swallowed Jax offering. He started to grin from ear to ear.

The night was full of passion as Jax took his time like he promised Brea earlier and made love to her. She was amazed at how Jax made her body feel. She had at least two big orgasms and several small ones as Jax devoured her body for hours. How did he have the stamina? Brea could barely keep up. Brea could barely keep her eyes open once they were finally done. Jax gathered her into his arms and smiled as he heard her light snore.

Jax phone rung waking him and Brea. Brea moaned at the loud piercing ring interrupting her sleep. Jax pulled away from Brea and rolled over to grab his phone.

"What?!" he growled into the phone.

"We found who torched Brea's place." Lin told Jax.

Jax sat up in the bed alerting Brea to look up at him with concern.

"Who?"

"Someone name Zion McNeill. We canvassed the neighborhood and one of her neighbors has a security camera because their house was broken in one too many times and with a little cash incentive they let us view their tapes. You can see him clear as day lighting the rag in the bottle and throwing it through the living room window before taking off in his car."

"Where is he?"

"We got his license plate and tracked down his address. He got wind of us combing the neighborhood asking questions and took off….but we found out he is staying at a hotel about an hour from Charming. Dumb ass stole his mom's credit card and used it to book the room."

"I'll meet you there. Don't do anything until I get there."

Lin told Jax the hotel name and address before Jax hung up. Brea looked at her phone to see the time and it was well after 2am.

"Jax where are you going?" she asked sitting up covering herself with the sheets. Jax smiled at her, leaned over, and kissed her lips. She was still so shy around him that she covered up her naked breast. He looked at her with awe as she was so beautiful as the moonlight illuminated her face.

Jax figured now would be a good time to tell her about his association with Henry Lin and that he knew Mya was his daughter.

Brea looked at Jax with disbelief. She could not believe how small the world was. Jax knew Mya's dad?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Jax?"

"I have no answer for that," He told her honestly. "He did find out who torched your house. Do you know anyone name Zion McNeill?"

Brea gasped! Zion set her apartment on fire? Why would he do that? Did he not know her and Mya were home.

"Yeah…we kind of grew up together…I would never think he would set my house on fire. He would have no reason to." Brea looked at Jax trying to understand why Zion would try to hurt her and then she remembered her last encounter with him.

"Wait….he was pissed off when he saw you leave my place one evening."

Jax frowned.

"What do you mean pissed off? Did you see him? Is he an ex?"

"He came up to my door pissed after you left. No…. he is not an ex… my aunt has been trying to get us together for as long as I can remember but I never gave him the time of day. I guess he always had a thing for me but I would not think it would lead to arson."

"Did he threaten you? Why didn't you call and tell me?" Jax was getting very upset. He could not wait to face this Zion.

"I thought I could handle him. I have always in the past with no problem from him….but I guess seeing you sent him over the edge."

Jax got up from the bed to get dress.

"What are you going to do to him?" Brea asked as Jax cut on the light. Brea took in Jax tone naked body. Jax caught Brea eyeing him and she quickly looked away embarrassed.

Jax threw on his boxers before answering. He walked over to her side of the bed and looked down at her.

"He could have killed you and Mya…what do you think I am going to do?" Jax continued to look at Brea waiting for an answer. Brea looked back at Jax and realized he was waiting for an answer. She thought he was asking her the question rhetorically.

"Oh…you really want an answer?"

"Yes."

"Ummmm…kill him?"

Jax knelt down beside the bed. Brea did not know what he was capable of and it surprised him that she would assume that…even though it was true.

"Do you think I could do that….take a life?" he asked as his fingers caressed her soft cheek. Brea did not know if he was asking a trick question. Brea shook her head and whispered she didn't know and looked away from his piercing blue eyes. Jax took her chin and lifted her eyes up to his.

"Know this about me Brea….if anyone harms or tries to harm anyone I care about will face serious consequences."

Brea knew by Jax expression that he was dead serious.

"Are you sure it was him?"

Brea knew Zion all her life. Did he really deserve to meet Jax's wrath. Jax saw the concern in Brea's face

"He does not deserve your compassion Brea. Do you think he had any for you when he threw that molotov cocktail through your window?"

"He probably was high or drunk…" she said softly.

"Babe….are you seriously defending him right now?" Jax could not believe his ears. She was so naïve. "I don't care if he was high or not. He knew what the hell he was doing."

Jax stood up to finish getting dress. He needed to hurry so he can meet Lin in time.

"I have to get going to meet Lin." He told her pulling a Sons t-shirt on. Brea got up from the bed, wrapped the sheet around her body, and followed him out into the hall to the door.

"Has Henry heard from my sister?" Brea asked hopeful that her sister was doing ok.

"I don't know hon…I will ask once we take care of this Zion situation." He told her grabbing his cut. Jax looked at Brea standing wrapped in a sheet staring at him. She looked so fragile as she watch him. Jax grabbed his gun and put it behind his back under his cut.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I will be back. I will ask about your sister."

"Ok."

Once Jax left, Brea took another shower and crawled into the bed next to Mya. It had been one hell of a day. She knew sleep would not come until she knew Jax was home safely and hopefully had some news on his sister. Zion's face tried to creep into Brea's head but she pushed it out. She had to keep telling herself that he tried to harm her and Mya and deserve what was coming to him tonight. Brea felt a little sick to her stomach at the thought of what Jax and Lin would do to Zion. Shaking her head to shake the thought out of her mind, she got up to check on Abel and then went to the kitchen to find something to eat and pour herself a glass of wine. She hope Jax would be home soon.


End file.
